


Sì Beag, Sì Mûr

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Happy Ending, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Soul Bond, Yaoi, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by CarolineWhat happens when two members of warring fairy clans fall in love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> Notes: Before we get started, I'd like to explain a few things first. This is, for all intents and purposes, a fairy tale. Yup, the G-boys as little fairies, complete with wings. I'll be using all kinds of concepts/ideas/words from Shakespeare, Disney, Mercedes Lacky, Laurell Hamilton... This is intended to be a simple love story, but you know what they say about the best laid plans...
> 
> The title, Sì Beag, Sì Mûr, comes from my favourite Celtic music piece. It was written by Turlough O'Carolan in the late 1600s. Sì Beag, Sì Mûr (pronounced Sheebeg, Sheemore) translates as Little Fairy Mound, Big Fairy Mound, and was written about two warring fairy clans. Other Gaelic words used in this fic are Seleigh (Seelie), Unseleigh (Unseelie), and sidhe (shee). I use some Japanese words too... just pretend they're part of the fairy language. ;) I think that's it. I'll let you know if there are more.

Heero Yuy was pissed. It was bad enough that he, the King's cousin and one of the finest warriors of the Seleigh Sidhe, had gotten his wings entangled in a common spider's web. He'd been patrolling the borderlands when an overly zealous falcon decided the soldier would make a tasty meal. He'd managed to fight off the large bird of prey, sending it back to the sky with an injured talon, but a final blow by one of the bird's wings had sent him backpedaling straight into the sticky web.  
  
It was bad enough that he'd momentarily forgotten one doesn't struggle against a spider's web. He'd thrashed around blindly, causing his drab brown wings to become hopelessly entangled in the sticky strands. It was bad enough that he'd dropped his sword so he couldn't cut himself free. It was bad enough that the rest of his patrol regiment was no where near this sector. It was _also_ bad enough that the one to find him had to be a member of the Unseleigh Court, his people's ancient enemy.  
  
Heero could have withstood all these things and maintained both dignity and composure. But the fact that the braided baka on the ground below him was actually _laughing_ at his predicament had thoroughly pissed him off.  
  
Heero glared down at the sidhe who was clutching his sides in mirth. 'If anyone should be laughing it should be me,' he thought as he took in the Unseleigh sidhe's appearance. The baka's clothing - if he could call the gauzy tunic-like garment he was wearing clothing - was ridiculous. No one in Heero's clan would ever be caught wearing something like that, not even the Royal Family. The Unseleigh sidhe's garment looked as though it was made from spun silk and dyed a myriad of vibrant colors - purples, greens, and golds... totally unsuitable for camouflage. Should he ever have to hide, his clothes would give him away in an instant. His wings weren't much better. Like his own, they resembled butterfly wings. But the Unseleigh sidhe's wings were actually dyed to match his clothing! Not one member of the Seleigh court would ever dream of sporting any other wing color than brown or dark green. It was too frivolous a thing to waste magic on and it just wasn't done. But the thing that galled him the most was the baka's hair. Until the other sidhe had started laughing, Heero hadn't been sure if he was male or female. A long braided rope of golden chestnut hair slithered down the boy's back, waving at him tauntingly as he laughed. Heero clenched his teeth.  
  
Gradually the boy's laughter died away, leaving him clutching his sides as if in pain. He sat down on a small piece of stone, grinning madly up at Heero.  
  
"Are you _quite_ through," Heero growled, glaring down at him. "I'm not sure," the long-haired sidhe answered. "I've never seen anyone get that tangled in a spider's web before. Just how did you manage that?"  
  
"Enough! Kill me and be done with it."  
  
"Kill you?" the boy laughed. "Why in Danu's name would I want to kill you?"  
  
"Unseleigh coward! It is enough that you kill me while I cannot defend myself. Do not mock me as well!"  
  
The boy looked up at him, head cocked in contemplation. After a moment, he picked up Heero's sword and flew up to face the Seleigh warrior.  
  
"If great Danu has granted you any mercy, make it quick," Heero said, looking into the boy's violet eyes. He would not close his own. There was more honor in facing his death with eyes wide open.  
  
The long-haired sprite stared at him for a long moment before drawing back the sword. Heero prepared himself for the final blow... which never came. The boy plunged the sword into the web, severing the strands holding him trapped. Heero's eyes grew wide. He hadn't expected this!  
  
The last strand was cut, sending Heero plunging to the ground. He tried to open his wings, but they were still tangled in the sticky silk. He hit the ground with a grunt, then rolled over so he was lying on his back, wings bent uncomfortably beneath him.  
  
"Blessed Mother! Are you alright?" The violet-eyed boy flew back down to the ground and leaned over him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drop you like that!"  
  
Heero sat up, hissing as pain flared through his shoulder. Carefully he got to his feet, checking for other injuries. The Unseleigh sidhe remained kneeling on the ground before him, watching him with worried eyes. Heero casually reached over and took his sword out of the boy's hand, watching carefully for any sign of attack. None came.  
  
The sidhe just sat there, watching him. Heero shifted uncomfortably under the boy's watchful gaze. He sheathed his sword and began picking the sticky spider silk off his wings.  
  
"You'll never get it off like that," the long-haired sidhe said, still watching him.  
  
"Hn. And how would a child like you know that?" Heero asked, glaring at the boy.  
  
"Child? I've seen sixteen summers! You can't be much older than me!" the boy replied indignantly. His expression turned sheepish. "Besides... you're not the only one who's ever gotten caught in a spider's web before."  
  
Heero laughed at the sudden mental image of the boy caught in a web, struggling to get out without messing up his prissy clothing. The Unseleigh sidhe scowled at him and turned away in a huff.  
  
"That's a fine attitude to have for someone who just saved your life," he said, crossing his arms. "You wouldn't have lasted five minutes against the first predator who found you all trussed up and waiting like that."  
  
Heero stopped pulling at the sticky strands to stare at the boy. "Why _did_ you save my life? Am I now your prisoner?"  
  
The Unseleigh sidhe opened his eyes and looked at him with surprise. "My prisoner? How could you be my prisoner? You're the one with the sword, and I am unarmed. If anything, I would be _your_ prisoner now. I saved you because it was the right thing to do."  
  
Heero glanced away. All his life he had been taught that those of the Unseleigh court were his mortal enemies. And yet this one had saved his life. He glanced back at the boy. He didn't seem particularly menacing or dangerous. Perhaps not all of the Unseleigh clan were like those old stories.  
  
"You have saved my life. I am... in your debt." As much as it pained him to say the words, his honor demanded it. Until he could return the favor, he was in the boy's debt.  
  
The braided sidhe hopped up and beamed at him. He stuck out his hand and said, "My name's Duo. What's yours?"  
  
Heero looked at the proffered hand for a moment before clasping it. As they touched, a jolt akin to a static shock surged through his body. He jerked his hand away and drew his sword.  
  
"What kind of magic did you use on me?" he demanded, taking a defensive posture.  
  
The boy - Duo - was too busy nursing his own hand to pay much attention to the sword threatening him. "Ow, dammit! That _hurt_!" He glanced up at Heero before rolling his eyes. "Oh, put that thing up before you poke someone's eye out. I didn't do anything to you."  
  
Heero watched the boy carry on about his "wounded" hand for a few more moments before deciding he was telling the truth. Only an idiot would carry on as much as this baka was about a simple little magical jolt. Nothing harmful seemed to be happening to either one of them, so Heero chalked it up to being a reaction of their two different magics connecting. He'd worry about any side effects later. Right now, he just wanted to get this damnable stuff off him. He wouldn't be able to fly until he got it off his wings.  
  
Fortunately, there was a stream nearby. He turned his back on the braided baka and walked as quickly as he could to the edge. He unselfconsciously stripped off his sticky clothing and flung it aside. He could get those cleaned later. His wings had to come first. Gritting his teeth at the chilly water, Heero waded out into the stream until he was waist deep. He dunked his wings in the water and proceeded to peel the stuff off.  
  
"You won't get it off like that either," piped an annoyingly familiar tenor voice from the bank of the stream. Heero turned to see Duo sitting on a leaf, watching him. Sadly, the youth was apparently correct. He was having no more luck getting it off with water than he had when he was dry.  
  
Growling in frustration, he turned to face his savior. "Are you, in your infinite wisdom, going to tell me how to get it off, or do I have to play guessing games until I get it right?"  
  
Duo sighed and rolled his eyes. He hopped off the leaf and walked a little further down the bank. Heero watched as the boy picked several stalks of a green plant growing near the water's edge. Walking back to where Heero was bathing, Duo held the plants out to him.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked, taking the plants from the long-haired sidhe.  
  
"Soaproot." He broke one stalk in half to reveal a clear, sap-like substance. "Rub this on the webbings. It should come right off with water."  
  
Heero looked doubtful, but he was willing to try anything to get the stuff off. He rubbed a bit on the tip of one of his wings. Surprisingly, the Unseleigh sidhe had been telling the truth. The sticky strands peeled right off, leaving no trace behind. He quickly cleaned off one wing, then reached around for the other. His injured shoulder spasmed, causing him to gasp in pain.  
  
"For the love of Danu, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Duo said, looking at him in concern.  
  
"Never mention your weaknesses to an enemy," Heero replied gruffly as he tried in vain to reach his wing without hurting his shoulder. He frowned. This was just not his day.  
  
"I'm afraid I must seek your help again," he said through clenched teeth. "I can't seem to reach my wing."  
  
Duo looked at him incredulously. "You want me to come in there with you?"  
  
"What's the matter? Can't you swim?" he all but sneered as he watched the boy flutter nervously near the water's edge.  
  
"N... no, it's just that... well I... you're too..." His face was turning an interesting shade of red as he stammered his excuses. Finally he settled down and took a deep breath. "Turn around."  
  
Heero blinked. Had the Unseleigh brat just given _him_ an order"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh for the love of... just do it."  
  
Heero didn't move.  
  
"Look, I'm not coming in there until you turn around. I have to... take off my clothes," the long-haired sidhe explained, turning even redder.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and decided to humor the baka. He turned around, indulging the boy's modesty. He heard the whisper of silk sliding over skin, followed by the sound of water rippling as Duo entered the stream.  
  
"Danu's hair, it's cold!" the braided sidhe exclaimed as he walked closer to Heero. The Seleigh warrior turned to see Duo wrapping his long braid around his head to keep it dry. He felt the boy use the tiniest bit of magic to hold it in place. Heero winced inwardly. Using magic was draining. How could this boy use it so frivolously?  
  
Duo held out his hand for the soaproot. Heero slapped the plant into his hand as he turned back around. How glad he was that his men weren't there to see this. Being attended to by an Unseleigh baka was beyond humiliating. And why was he even trusting this boy in the first place?  
  
The violet-eyed sidhe worked quickly. As he did, Heero noticed that whatever had shocked them the first time they had touched wasn't affecting them now. Duo's hands were moving quickly and efficiently across his wing.  
  
'Must have just been our magics meeting for the first time,' he thought as he stretched his dark brown wing for Duo.  
  
"Ugh, this stuff's in your hair, too," Duo said as he peeled the last strand from Heero's wing. "Hold still."  
  
Turning his head, Heero could see Duo working up a lather using the sap and a little water. Nimble fingers reached out and began working the lather through his unruly, short brown locks. Heero closed his eyes and allowed Duo to wash the strands out of his hair. To his amazement, he began to relax under the boy's ministrations. The gentle fingers rubbing across his scalp were soothing. No one had ever gotten this close to him before. He's always been something of a loner, even amongst his friends. This close contact to another sidhe, even if he _was_ an enemy, was somewhat... comforting.  
  
Duo eased Heero back into the water to wash the soapy substance from his hair as the last of the sticky web was pulled free.  
  
"There. That should do it," the braided sidhe said, helping Heero stand up.  
  
"Once again I thank you," Heero acknowledged grudgingly. "You didn't have to help me."  
  
"Yes I did. You needed me. I couldn't turn my back on anyone who needed my help." He stepped forward, hands outstretched.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked warily, taking a step back.  
  
Duo's wings twitched nervously as his face turned pink. "Relax. I just want to check your shoulder to make sure it's not... oh!" The loud exclamation burst from the violet-eyed boy's lips as he slipped on something under the water, sending him sprawling. Heero reacted instinctively, reaching out his arms to catch Duo.  
  
Both sidhe froze as bare skin came in contact with bare skin. Heero felt a blush creep across his face as his body reacted to the intimate contact. He could see Duo's face turning just as red as the boy looked up at him with those big, expressive violet eyes. Violet eyes - how come he hadn't noticed how beautiful that color was before?  
  
Heero hauled the boy to his feet, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
Duo nodded, swallowing hard. The Seleigh warrior had yet to let him go. "You ah... you should have one of your healers look at that shoulder," he said, flustered.  
  
They stared at each other for a few more moments until Duo gave Heero a mighty shove, sending him sprawling under the water. By the time he sputtered his way to the surface and shook the water from his eyes, Duo was back on the bank, pulling his multicolored tunic back on.  
  
Heero stalked his way to the bank, glowering at the Unseleigh boy. "Kisama! What did you do that for?"  
  
Duo had the decency to look sheepish. "I... I'm sorry. I..." He trailed off as he noticed Heero's state of undress. He spun around, his braid snaking loose of the small spell he'd placed on it to hold it on top of his head.  
  
"What are you doing, baka?" Heero asked, perplexed by Duo's strange behavior.  
  
"I... er, well... aren't you going to get dressed?" Duo stammered, refusing to turn around.  
  
Heero sighed as he grabbed his still sticky clothes. He slipped them on, careful not to let his wings touch the garments. He didn't want to get them sticky again. As long as he was careful, he could wear his clothes until he got back to his home to change.  
  
"Surely not all Unseleigh are as self-conscious as you?" he asked as he indicated that Duo could turn around.  
  
"It's called modesty," the braided sidhe said, still blushing. "Do all those of the Seleigh court parade around naked?"  
  
"Of course not. But we don't consider our bodies shameful." He picked up his sword and refastened it around his waist.  
  
"Neither do we," Duo muttered as he watched Heero. "We just like to leave _some_ things to the imagination."  
  
Heero glanced up at the sky. Wincing as he noticed the sun's position, he turned back to the Unseleigh boy. "Again I thank you. You've done me a great service. I am in your debt."  
  
"Oh, hey..." Duo paused, blinking in confusion. "You know, you never did tell me your name."  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
Duo smiled. "Well, Heero, since I doubt we will ever see each other again, I hope you won't mind if I take partial payment right now."  
  
Before Heero could ask what Duo meant, the braided boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Heero's. The Seleigh warrior's eyes opened wide as he felt Duo's petal soft lips move over his. The kiss lasted only for a moment before the smaller sidhe turned around and zipped away.  
  
Heero stared after him, dazed from the sudden kiss. It had been his first. His lips still tingled from the contact. He brought his hand up to touch his lips, wondering why the boy had done it... and if he'd ever see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The quiet stillness of the late afternoon was shattered by a loud shout, followed by a tremendous splash. Laughter peeled through the air like tinkling bells as one, water-logged sidhe sputtered to the surface of the crystal clear pond.   
  
"DUO!" a short-haired fairy screamed in righteous indignation as she swept her sopping wet bangs out of her eyes. "When I find you, I'm going to cut off that braid and use it to tie you to a hill of fire ants!"   
  
"Now, now Hilde," a golden-haired sidhe said, giggling. "I'm pretty sure it's against Faerie Law to threaten a member of the Royal Family."   
  
"I don't _care_ if he's the bloody king! I do _not_ appreciate being tossed into the water like a sack of acorns, _especially_ if I'm asleep at the time. And in my pretty little sun dress too," Hilde pouted, wringing out the sky blue material. "Duo! Where are you?"   
  
A little white handkerchief tied to a blade of grass popped up from behind a nearby rock and waved. A moment later, a chestnut brown head peeked fearfully out from behind the rock. A plaintive voice called out, "Truce, Hilde?"   
  
"Get out here right this minute so I can pound some sense into you, Duo!" the girl shouted, stamping her foot.   
  
Duo stood up slowly, looking fearfully in the girl's direction. "But Hilde... it was Quatre's idea."   
  
Hilde spun around and glared at the blonde sidhe, her purple and blue wings flapping angrily in the late afternoon breeze. "Quatre..." she growled as she advanced on him.   
  
Quatre began backing off slowly, putting his arms up in front of him to defend himself. "He's lying Hilde. I said no such thing!"   
  
"You know Duo doesn't lie, Quatre. Your ass is mine!" she cried as she leapt at him, sending them both into the water. Duo blinked, then doubled over in laughter as his two closest friends tried to drown each other in the pond. Deciding the water looked nice, he stripped down to his swim trunks and cannonballed into the water, sending a large wave to drench his already wet friends.   
  
"Duo!" they both shouted as the braided sidhe resurfaced.   
  
"Aw, you guys were already wet. What're you complaining about?" he asked, grinning. He rolled over on his back and spread his wings, which were dyed blue and green today. Spread out behind him, his wings acted like a make-shift raft, allowing him to float on his back.   
  
Hilde and Quatre swam over to him and did the same. It wasn't often that they got out of the palace to just relax and have fun. Their days were usually spent in their studies and in keeping their Crown Prince out of trouble. Hilde and Quatre had been picked at birth to be Duo's companions and the three were rarely seen apart... except when Duo managed to escape even them.   
  
Quatre sighed. Duo was valiant, brave, and intelligent... everything that a good monarch should be. But his child-like curiosity and sense of adventure got him in trouble more often than not. Just last week, he and Hilde had gone to meet Duo after his weapons' practice, only to find that the prince had never shown up. They'd stammered some excuse to the weapons master before frantically tearing out of the palace in search of him. So far they'd managed to keep every one of Duo's disappearances a secret from his brother, the King. But this last time had been a close call indeed.   
  
When they had finally found Duo, the boy had been lost in thought under his favorite willow tree. He'd refused to say what had happened, but both he and Hilde knew something was up. So they'd decided to "kidnap" the prince and bring him here to see if they could find out what was wrong with him. The little pond had been one of Duo's discoveries on one of his previous "expeditions". It was at the far reaches of Unseleigh territory, close to the borderlands. Hopefully an afternoon of fun at one of Duo's favorite places would get the prince to open up.   
  
Quatre was about to broach the subject when Duo beat him to it.   
  
"Quatre, have you ever... kissed anyone?" the prince asked softly as he floated across the water.   
  
Quatre was so surprised by the question that he lost his 'balance' and slipped under the water. He came up coughing. Duo swam rolled over and swam to him, hitting him on the back.   
  
"You all right, Quatre?" the prince asked, worry clouding his lovely purple eyes.   
  
"Y... yeah," the golden haired sidhe sputtered. "You just surprised me, that's all."   
  
"Oh." Duo used his wings to backpedal lazily through the water. "Well have you?"   
  
Quatre glanced at Hilde, and two of them immediately flushed and looked guilty. Duo looked from one to the other in confusion before his eyes opened wide with understanding. He smirked and elbowed Quatre in the ribs.   
  
"Why Quatre, you sly devil. Why did neither of you tell me?"   
  
Quatre looked at him incredulously. "But... but you're to be betrothed to Hilde, and I'm to be your seneschal. We... we've betrayed you!"   
  
Hilde looked like she was ready to cry, and Quatre didn't look much better. Duo placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eye.   
  
"Quatre, look at me. The only thing I'm upset about is that you didn't tell me. But now that I know, I couldn't be happier for my two best friends." He shifted his gaze to Hilde and blushed. "Hilde, you know I love you as a friend, but you and I both know how ridiculous this betrothal is. I was afraid I'd break your heart if I told you that I didn't want to marry you."   
  
Hilde's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "But... but I thought the same thing!" She grinned and threw herself into his arms, hugging his neck until Duo thought he'd turn blue. She kissed him on the cheek and added, "Duo, are you sure?"   
  
"Oi... can't... breathe..."   
  
Hilde giggled as she released Duo. The braided prince smiled. "Of course I'm sure Hilde. Quatre's much more suited to deal with your mood swings than I am anyway." He ducked as Hilde took a swing at him.   
  
"Why you little... and while we're on the subject, why _don't_ you want to marry me?"   
  
"Hilde," Quatre warned, wrapping his arms lovingly around the girl's waist.   
  
"Not that I'm not grateful," Hilde murmured to her lover. "I'm just... curious."   
  
Duo took a deep breath. "Hilde, please don't take this the wrong way. I'm just not... attracted to you. Or to any girl for that matter." He felt his face turn red as he looked away.   
  
Neither Quatre nor Hilde said anything for a long moment as understanding set in. While it was no stigma to fall in love with a member of one's own gender, members of the Royal Family were expected to marry and produce an heir.   
  
"Duo... have you told your brother this?"   
  
The violet-eyed sidhe shook his head. "No. Treize doesn't know. And I don't know how to tell him." He smiled and shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I've been named Heir. Should Treize marry and have a child, he or she will take the throne, not me. And it's not like I've... met... someone..." His voice trailed off as his gaze grew distant.   
  
Quatre shot a look at Hilde before swimming over to his best friend. "Duo, why did you ask me if I'd ever kissed anyone?"   
  
Duo blushed and turned away. "I was just wondering." When he received two disbelieving stares, he sighed. "Look, I don't want to talk about this now anyway. Let's talk about something else."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like... well... do either one of you know why the Seleigh and Unseleigh courts are at war?"   
  
Quatre blinked at the abrupt change in subject. "Well Duo, maybe if you'd paid more attention to your history studies rather than daydreaming..."   
  
"I pay enough attention Quatre! And I've never once heard the reason why the two courts have been at war for nearly a millennium. Have you?"   
  
"Well... no actually." He turned to look at Hilde. "I'm not sure if anyone knows. The reason seems to have been lost in the past."   
  
"Then why are we still at war if no one remembers how it started anymore?" Duo asked.   
  
"It's... tradition, Duo," Hilde replied. "No one questions it. It's just the way it's always been."   
  
"Well that's stupid," Duo muttered as he sank down into the water to his chin.   
  
"Maybe if you become king, you can change all that," Quatre suggested.   
  
"Bah. You two are boring," Hilde said, splashing both of them. "We have more important things to figure out."   
  
"Like what?" Duo asked, splashing back.   
  
"Like how to tell our families the betrothal's off." She grinned. "And since _you_ are the prince and Heir-Apparent, I designate you to tell them."   
  
Duo smirked and lunged at her. "They won't need to know if you accidentally drown, Hilde. Defend yourself!"   
  
Quatre rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend and his lover try to kill each other for the second time that day.   
  
+  
  
Heero sighed as he fluttered wearily down to the ground to settle on a large, green lily pad. He pulled his boots off and laid them carefully aside so as not to get them wet. Gingerly, he put his feet in the soothing water and leaned back, content for the moment.   
  
"There you are, Heero."   
  
Heero opened one eye to watch as his closest friend and second-in- command landed gently on the lily pad beside him. "Trowa. Finished your sector?"   
  
"Aa. Aside from a nest of hornets I almost stumbled into, all's quiet."   
  
Heero leaned back on his arms and gazed up at the blue sky. "Why do we do this, Trowa?"   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Patrol the borderlands. There hasn't been a skirmish with the Unseleigh in two summers," Heero explained as he thought about a pair of violet eyes.   
  
"That's why we do it. We never know when another attack might come."   
  
Heero turned to Trowa. "Why do we fight them at all?"   
  
The green-eyed warrior cocked his head. "Why? Why are you even asking that, Heero? Have you been out in the sun too long? We fight them to protect ourselves and our land."   
  
"No, that's not what I meant. Why did we start fighting them? What heinous crime was committed that sent our two clans into a war that's lasted a millennium? Do we even know?"   
  
Trowa opened his mouth, then shut it.   
  
"You don't know, do you?"   
  
"I've never thought about it. I don't think I've ever heard the reason why the courts are at war."   
  
Heero sighed and leaned back again. "What if they're not evil, Trowa? They're different, but what if we've been fighting for no reason?"   
  
"There's always a reason for war. What brought this on, Heero?"   
  
The cobalt-eyed warrior leaned back, sighing. He thought of the strange Unseleigh creature he'd met a week before. Since their meeting, Heero had been distracted. Memories of Duo's actions and words... and the kiss... had occupied his mind since that time. Heero had always prided himself on being no nonsense and down to business... the 'perfect warrior' so to speak. But lately, he found his mind wandering back to the meeting with the Unseleigh sidhe. Even his friends had noticed how distracted he'd become.   
  
His lips tingled with the phantom memory of that kiss. He touched his lips with his fingers as if to make sure they were still there.   
  
"Trowa?"   
  
"Hn?"   
  
"How long have you and Wufei been... together?"   
  
"Three summers now. Why do you ask?"   
  
Heero shifted uncomfortably. "How did you... when did you first... kiss?"   
  
Trowa's one visible eye opened wide. "Why do you want to know that?"   
  
"Just indulge me. Please?"   
  
"We'd been meeting secretly after dark for four moons before I got up the nerve to kiss him."   
  
"How was it?"   
  
"You're treading dangerous territory, Yuy, asking all these personal questions."   
  
"Please, I..." He touched his lips again, lost in the memory.   
  
Trowa sighed. "It was bloody awkward. I didn't really know what to do, and Wufei certainly didn't know either." He smirked. "But it got better with practice. Lots of practice."   
  
"But the first time... did it feel right? I mean... did it feel like stars were bursting in your stomach? Did it leave your lips tingling for days after?"   
  
Trowa looked at him in shock. Heero could feel a blush steal across his face as he realized he'd probably said too much.   
  
"You kissed someone." It wasn't a question.   
  
"N...no. Someone kissed me."   
  
"Who was it? Relena?"   
  
"Baka. You know the princess and I are more like siblings. It wasn't her." He looked at Trowa with a horrified expression on her face. "But don't tell her! She'll pester me until I am forced to tell her everything."   
  
"What makes you think I won't do the same?"   
  
Heero smirked. "Because I outrank you. If I tell you not to ask me about it, you can't."   
  
"Can you at least tell me if it was male or female?"   
  
Heero narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"   
  
Trowa smiled. "Indulge me."   
  
"Male."   
  
"Damn."   
  
"What?"   
  
"'Fei and I had a bet going. I just lost three gold pieces."   
  
"Baka."   
  
His green-eyed friend was about to say something when a sudden noise from around the bend in the pond caught their attention. He motioned Trowa to go investigate while he pulled his feet quietly out of the water and pulled his boots on. He was lacing up the last one when his friend returned looking rather grim.   
  
"What was it?"   
  
"Unseleigh scum," Trowa growled, fingering the hilt of his sword. "They're on _our_ land."   
  
"Where are they?"   
  
"Just around the bend in that little cove. I saw only three but there might be more."   
  
"Go back. Keep watch. Make sure they don't see you. I'll go get the men."   
  
Trowa nodded and zipped away. Heero flapped his brown wings and took off, clasping one hand around the amber stone set in the pommel of his sword. By invoking the spell set in the stone, the other members of his regiment would know to report immediately to him. The spell also keyed them in on his location. He alighted on the branch of a nearby rowan tree to wait.   
  
He didn't have to wait long. Within minutes Heero heard the buzzing of wings as his men flew through the air to him. A moment later, nine similarly dressed warriors were hovering in the air before him.   
  
"Heero, where's Trowa?" a black-haired sidhe asked, landing on the branch beside him.   
  
"He's keeping an eye on the situation, Wufei," Heero replied, taking note of how the dark-eyed warrior's shoulders sagged in relief. He frowned. He'd have to talk to Trowa and Wufei later. He couldn't allow personal relationships to get in the way of their mission even if he didn't really believe in it anymore.   
  
"Trowa has spotted at least three Unseleigh sidhe on Seleigh land. There may be more."   
  
His men began murmuring amongst themselves.   
  
"What would you have us do, Captain Yuy?" one of his men asked. "Do we kill them?"   
  
"Only if they are a threat. If not, capture them. King Merquise will want to know why they are here." Heero dispersed his orders quickly. He didn't want the Unseleigh sidhe to get away. He wanted to capture at least one so he could question him or her himself.   
  
"Does anyone have any questions?" No one did. "Then let's go. Remember, no killing unless absolutely necessary."   
  
He rose up off the branch and sped back the way he'd came, his men flying closely behind. As he winged his way through the air, he tried hard to convince himself that he wanted to question the Unseleigh sidhe about why they were on Seleigh land... and not about the beautiful Unseleigh boy with the violet eyes.   
  
+  
  
The sun was hanging low in the sky when the three friends decided they needed to be heading back to the palace. They grabbed their dry clothes (Hilde thanking the Great Mother for packing extra as her sun dress hadn't dried yet), and took turns changing behind some tall grass growing nearby. Duo was sitting on a rock next to Hilde while waiting for Quatre to finish changing when a slight noise caught his attention. He jerked his head around, listening.   
  
"Duo, what is it?" Hilde asked, puzzled at Duo's behavior.   
  
Duo motioned for her to be quiet. He looked around, eyes narrowing. "The birds have stopped singing."   
  
Hilde's eyes grew wide. Duo was right. It was eerily quiet. The prince stood up, motioning for her to do the same. He took a step in the direction where Quatre was changing when the world around them seemed to explode.   
  
A levin bolt slammed into the ground nearby, sending a shower of sand and dirt in their direction. Duo tackled Hilde to the ground as debris went flying. Quatre scurried out from behind the tall grass, calling their names.   
  
"Duo! Hilde!"   
  
Duo yanked Hilde to her feet and ran toward the golden-haired sidhe.   
  
"Quatre!" the violet-eyed sidhe yelled as the battle cries of Seleigh warriors filled the air. "Take wing, Quatre! We're under attack!"   
  
He spurred his own wings into action, pulling Hilde up with him. Their only choice was to outrun their attackers as they had brought no weapons with them. Duo gathered his magic and sent a levin bolt blindly behind him. He didn't have time to stop and aim. He had to get his friends away.   
  
Duo could hear their enemy closing in on them. Another levin bolt flew past his head, striking a nearby tree. A heavy branch hit by the blast came loose just as Quatre was flying underneath. Duo screamed in denial, and, using magic to augment his speed, pushed his friend out of the way. The branch slammed him into the ground at breakneck speed. His last thought before darkness claimed him was for his friends, hoping they would get away.   
  
+  
  
"Duo! NO!" Hilde screamed as she saw her friend and prince lying limp on the ground below. She started to dive down to him when a hand caught hold of her arm.   
  
"Hilde, we have to get away!" Quatre cried as he dragged her away.   
  
"But we can't just leave him!"   
  
"We have to go for help. We're outnumbered." Hilde continued to struggle. Quatre yanked on her arm, forcing her to look at him. "We won't do him any good if we get captured too. One of us has to make it back to get help." He pleaded silently with her to understand.   
  
Hilde choked back a sob and nodded. She clasped her hand to Quatre's as the two flew away. Quatre was right. They had to get help. But she knew she would never forgive herself if something happened to Duo. Hand in hand, the two raced home.   
  
+  
  
Trowa landed on the ground next to the fallen Unseleigh sidhe. He approached cautiously as if expecting the boy to leap up and attack him. When no attack came, he knelt down and rolled the creature over. The boy was unconscious. He grimaced at the Unseleigh's appearance. It was almost disgusting they way they wore bright colors like that. Quickly he placed a gaes on the boy so that when he did awaken, he would not be able to use magic against them.   
  
He was tying the boy's hands together when a small mark on the inside of the boy's elbow caught his eye. His own eyes widened as he recognized the mark.   
  
'What in Danu's name is a member of the Unseleigh Royal Family doing on Seleigh lands?' he thought to himself as he finished binding the boy's hands.   
  
Shrugging the thought off, he heaved the boy over his shoulder and took to the air.   
  
+  
  
Heero looked up as he saw Trowa approaching. Most of his men had already returned, disappointed in their failure at letting two of the Unseleigh sidhe get away. But one had been caught. One was all he needed.   
  
"Well Trowa, looks like we've partially succeeded," he said casually as he motioned for his friend to set his prisoner down.   
  
"We've more than succeeded, Heero. We've caught ourselves a prize," he replied as he flung the limp form to the ground. "What we have here is an Unseleigh prince. I believe King Merquise will be most pleased with us for this one."   
  
Heero barely heard his friend's words. He was staring wide-eyed at the figure on the ground. He'd hoped to be able to question the prisoner about the sidhe called Duo. He'd never expected to capture him instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Every instinct in Heero's body was screaming at him to make sure Duo was all right. Standing over the Unseleigh boy and doing nothing almost physically hurt him. And quite frankly, his reaction to seeing Duo lying there, unmoving, was frightening him. He had to struggle to shove those instincts aside in order to give his men their orders.   
  
"Wufei, head back to the palace," he ordered. "Inform the king of what has happened. We can expect retaliation for this. Go quickly. We may not have much time."   
  
The dark-eyed sidhe nodded and, casting one last look at Trowa, took off in the direction of the Seleigh city.   
  
"The rest of you, fan out. Watch the border. If you see any activity, report to me immediately. Do not engage. Is that clear?" Heero continued, facing his men.   
  
The Seleigh warriors either voiced their assent or nodded before taking to the air in various directions. Only Trowa remained behind.   
  
"What are you going to do with him, Heero?" he asked, nodding to the still form of the Unseleigh prince.   
  
"I'll take him to the king, but I want to question him first."   
  
Trowa merely looked at him impassively. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"   
  
"We have time. It will take a while for the Unseleigh army to mobilize. I want to see if there are any others nearby before deciding on a course of action." He was lying through his teeth, and Trowa looked as though he knew it.   
  
The green-eyed sidhe walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid, Heero," he said as he fluttered his wings and took off.   
  
Heero let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He quickly knelt down beside the unconscious boy to check for injuries. There was a large bump on his head but otherwise he seemed to be fine. Heero turned Duo's arm to look at the crescent moon shaped mark on the inside of his elbow. Two tiny stars lay underneath, indicating Duo was the second born child of the previous monarch.   
  
'K'so! Not only do we capture a prince, but he's the bloody Heir- Apparent to the Unseleigh Court,' he thought angrily to himself as he fingered the mark gently. He knew the current Unseleigh king didn't have any children, and until he did, Duo was next in line for the throne. 'The Unseleigh court is not going to be happy about this. For that matter, neither will King Merquise if we go to war over this boy.'   
  
A low moan broke him out of his thoughts. Heero brushed chestnut bangs away from Duo's face as the boy stirred. Slowly, violet eyes opened, blinking up at him.   
  
"What... happened?" the Unseleigh prince asked dazedly as he tried to focus up at Heero. "You were hit by a tree branch," Heero explained softly. "Can you sit up?"   
  
Duo nodded, wincing. Heero placed one hand underneath the boy's elbow and helped him into a sitting position. He watched confusion play over Duo's face as he realized his hands were tied in front of him. He looked up at Heero with questioning eyes.   
  
"Do you remember what happened, Duo?"   
  
"No, I..." His voice trailed off, his eyes widening as he remembered. "Quatre! Hilde! Where are they?"   
  
"We caught you and your friends in Seleigh territory."   
  
"Where are they?" the Unseleigh prince demanded, his eyes turning cold. "If you've hurt them..."   
  
"Baka," Heero interrupted. "They got away. You didn't. What were you doing in Seleigh territory anyway?"   
  
Duo blinked. "Seleigh territory? This area is part of the borderlands and is supposed to be a neutral zone."   
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "No, the borderlands begin on the other side of the pond."   
  
"Not according to our maps," the prince snapped, violet eyes flashing in anger.   
  
Heero sighed inwardly. This would them nowhere. "It's a moot point anyway. No one is allowed to enter the borderlands. Why were you there?"   
  
Duo looked away guiltily. "We were only having a little fun." He looked back up at Heero. "Why did you attack us anyway? Surely you don't think three Unseleigh _children_ were going to invade your lands," he asked bitterly, tugging at his bonds.   
  
"For all we knew, you could have been part of an advancing invasion force, your _Highness_ ," Heero snapped back. He grabbed Duo's arm and pointed to the mark. "Why didn't I see this before?"   
  
"Glamour," Duo explained, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, did you really think I'd let you, a Seleigh warrior, see it that day? I may as well have had the words 'Unseleigh Prince, Kidnap Me Now' written on my forehead."   
  
"Baka," Heero said again, his gaze softening. "Your forehead is too small for all that to be written there."   
  
Duo almost smiled. "So, um... now what? I'm rather new to this whole prisoner thing. What are you going to do with me?"   
  
"I don't know," Heero said honestly. "Had you been... less royal, we'd probably have tortured you for information."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"   
  
"Like why you kissed me." Heero blinked. He had not just said that. Had he?   
  
A blush stole across Duo's face. 'He's utterly adorable when he blushes,' Heero thought, then frowned. 'Blessed Danu, I just used the word adorable. What's wrong with me?'   
  
Fortunately for Heero, Duo was too flustered to notice the confused look on his face.   
  
"I... well, I don't really know, Heero," the braided prince replied, avoiding Heero's eyes. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. It's just... from the moment I saw you, I felt drawn to you somehow. I still feel that way. By rights, I should be terrified out of my mind right now, but I'm not. I can't explain it."   
  
Heero nodded. "I feel the same way. Since I met you, I haven't been myself either. I can't close my eyes without seeing your face, feeling your lips against mine..." He buried his hands in his hair and grimaced. "And I certainly _don't_ open up and talk like this to my closest friends, let alone my enemy. Something's not right."   
  
"What could it be?" Duo asked innocently. Great Mother, how Heero hoped Duo was innocent of this. His head jerked up as he remembered what had happened the first time they touched. That magical jolt - his eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned his gaze back to the prince.   
  
"How did you do it?" he demanded, grabbing Duo's arm and yanking him forward so their faces were only centimeters apart.   
  
"D...do what?" the prince asked, fear creeping into his eyes for the first time.   
  
"The day we met, you put a love spell on me. That's why I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."   
  
"Heero, I don't know what you're..."  
  
"Quiet!" the Seleigh warrior shouted, squeezing Duo's arm tighter. "Why did you do it? Did you think that by getting me to fall in love with you, I'd betray my people, my cousin, my _king_? Was that your plan? To use me to invade our lands?"   
  
Silver tears began to pool in Duo's violet eyes. He shook his head vehemently. "No! I swear by the Blessed Mother that I did no such thing! You _know_ love spells don't work!"   
  
"A coercion spell then."   
  
"Will you stop?" Duo all but yelled as one tear slid down his face. "I didn't place a spell on you! And I can prove it."   
  
"How?"   
  
"I'll willingly let you place a truth spell on me."   
  
Heero sucked in his breath. That was a dangerous thing Duo was asking him to do. By placing the prince under a truth spell, Duo would be forced to answer every question truthfully. Heero could ask him anything about the Unseleigh court and Duo would have to answer. He could risk betraying his just to prove he wasn't lying about this.   
  
"Are you sure?" Heero asked.   
  
Duo nodded nervously. He knew the dangers, yet wanted to do it anyway. Heero almost didn't want to do it. Anyone who would risk betraying his own people like that had to be telling the truth. But it might be a trick. He had to be sure.   
  
"Alright then. Just relax." He put his hand on Duo's chin and tipped the boy's face up. "On my life, I swear I won't ask any questions that would cause you to betray your people."   
  
Duo's eyes widened in surprise. He licked his lips nervously. Heero groaned silently at the sight. For a moment he almost hoped Duo had cast a spell on him. At least then he could explain al these strange feelings he had toward the young prince.   
  
He moved to sit in front of Duo with his legs crossed. Clearing his mind of all thought, he began chanting the little spell to call the air elementals to him. The spell itself was easy to learn, but using it was difficult. If the one on whom the spell was cast submitted willingly, then anyone with magical ability could perform it. However, if the subject resisted, then only a master mage could force it on a person. Air elementals would not stay where they were not wanted. Only a master could make them surround an unwilling participant.   
  
Heero was no master mage. He could not have forced the truth spell on Duo. So the fact that the prince was willing had surprised him greatly. Perhaps Duo was telling the truth. In a moment, he'd find out.   
  
As he finished the spell, a light blue aura surrounded Duo. The Unseleigh prince was now completely under the truth spell and effectively immobilized. He would not be able to move and would be forced to answer any question truthfully. If he tried to lie, the 'aura' would darken, letting Heero know he was trying to conceal the truth. Heero took a deep breath. It was time to learn the truth.   
  
"What is your name?"   
  
"Duo Maxwell."   
  
"What is your rank?"   
  
"Second son of the Khushrenada line and Heir-Apparent to the Unseleigh court."   
  
"What were you doing in Seleigh territory?"   
  
Duo's eyebrow twitched. "We were not in Seleigh territory." So. He'd been telling the truth about that. He really didn't believe he and his friends had been on Seleigh lands.   
  
"The day we met, did you place a love spell on me?" Heero held his breath, almost afraid to hear the answer.   
  
"No."   
  
"Did you place any kind of spell on me?"   
  
"No."   
  
His shoulders sagged in relief. At least Duo hadn't been the one to do whatever had been done to him.   
  
"Were you aware of any plan to put a spell on me?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Are there any plans to invade Seleigh lands?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Heero's eyes darkened. "Elaborate."   
  
"You have me captive. King Khushrenada will be planning to invade your lands to get me back."   
  
Heero grunted. Of course. "Were there any plans to invade before you got caught?"   
  
"No. We've been enjoying this fragile peace between our clans."   
  
The Seleigh warrior looked deep into Duo's amethyst eyes. "Do you know what happened when we first touched the day we met?"   
  
"We received some kind of magical shock."   
  
"Do you know what caused it?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Do you mean me or any of my people harm?"   
  
"No."   
  
Heero sighed in relief. Duo _was_ innocent. And while he was happy about that, he still had no idea what was happening between them. Why were they attracted to one another? Why could he think of nothing but that kiss? And why did he crave the Unseleigh boy's lips underneath his once more?   
  
He was about to dismiss the truth spell when he suddenly had an evil thought.   
  
"Duo, when you kissed me, was that your first kiss?" He shouldn't be asking the young prince this... he should be dismissing the truth spell. But he wanted to know. He wanted to know if Duo was as affected by all this as he was.   
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. "Yes." He didn't look too happy by having been forced to answer that question.   
  
Heero moved closer, entranced by the fire beginning to stir behind those beautiful eyes. "Did you... think about me after you went home?"   
  
The 'aura' around him darkened briefly. Duo didn't want to answer. "Yes."   
  
"How much?" He moved closer still.   
  
The blue glow turned very dark. Heero could tell the Unseleigh prince was getting angry. "Nearly every waking moment... and sometimes in my dreams."   
  
"And what were we doing in your dreams?" His face was so close, he could taste Duo's sweet breath.   
  
The prince swallowed nervously as he stared up into Heero's cobalt eyes. "K...kissing," he stammered, his wings fluttering unconsciously.   
  
Heero brought one hand up to run fingers down Duo's face. The boy's skin was so soft. "Was that all?"   
  
"No."   
  
The Seleigh warrior ran his hand through the chestnut bangs that framed Duo's heart shaped face as he cursed the literalness of the truth spell. "What else were we doing?"   
  
Duo emitted a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he tried not to answer. "T...touching."   
  
Heero trailed his fingers down the braided prince's throat. "Touching? Like this?"   
  
"M...more." Duo was now visibly trembling.   
  
"You want me to touch you more?"   
  
"Yes," the Unseleigh sidhe said, his eyes opened wide in surprise. "No, I mean... In my dreams, we touched... more." He glared at the dark-haired sidhe leaning over him. Heero could see the promise of payback written in those eyes. He knew there would be hell to pay when he released Duo from the truth spell. But for the moment... he had the boy right where he wanted him.   
  
"Duo, before I release you from the spell, I have one more question." The braided prince just glared at him some more. "You gave me my first kiss. Would you like me to give you your second one?"   
  
"Y...yes."   
  
Heero smirked as he leaned forward. Duo was still glowering at him as he brushed his lips lightly against the prince's. The truth spell still held the braided sidhe immobilized. He leaned forward again, pressing harder. While he himself was inexperienced at kissing, he'd accidentally walked in on Trowa and Wufei enough times to know the dynamics of it. He ran his tongue over Duo's bottom lip, encouraging the boy to open his mouth. As he did, he mentally dismissed the truth spell, releasing Duo from his immobilized state. The Unseleigh prince gasped as Heero's tongue swept into his mouth. He leaned into Heero, bringing his bound hands up to clutch at the front of Heero's tunic.   
  
Duo tasted sweeter than honey nectar. As his tongue moved lazily in the young prince's mouth, he realized the only thing softer than the boy's lips was his hair. He dug both hands into the chestnut locks at the back of his head. As the kiss progressed, Duo surprisingly became more aggressive. The Unseleigh prince pushed Heero so that the Seleigh warrior was sitting back on his heals, no longer leaning over him. His tongue began to war with Heero's for control as the kiss heated in intensity. Again he felt the tingling sensation he'd experienced the first time Duo had kissed him, only this time it was stronger. It was a heady sensation. Heero was quite willing to drown himself in the young prince's mouth when an approaching noise caused him to push Duo away.   
  
The violet-eyed sidhe was out of breath, panting slightly. Heero longed to take him back in his arms and kiss him until he turned as blue as his ridiculous wings.   
  
"Heero," Duo said murmured plaintively, "what's happening to us?"   
  
"I wish I knew," Heero replied as he regretfully got to his feet, pulling Duo up with him. He reached down and drew a knife from his boot. Quickly, he sliced through Duo's bonds, setting the Unseleigh prince free.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo asked, astonished at Heero's actions.   
  
"Setting you free. A life for a life. My debt to you is repaid."   
  
Pain flashed through Duo's eyes. Heero reached up to cup the prince's cheek. "I don't want a war to start over you. Go home," he whispered gently as Duo nuzzled his hand.   
  
"What if I don't want to go?" the braided boy whispered, bringing his own hand up to cover Heero's.   
  
The Seleigh warrior swallowed hard. "Please. Go. Let's not send our clans headlong into a needless war."   
  
Duo choked back a sob, but nodded. "Could we... meet again?" he asked hopefully.   
  
Heero hesitated. Meeting again could be dangerous for them both. But he wanted to... even if it was only to figure out what was happening to them.   
  
"When the moon is full, under the willow tree on the far side of the pond. Meet me there three candlemarks after dark." The buzzing of approaching wings grew louder. "Go Duo. Now."   
  
The Unseleigh prince reached up to place one last, fleeting kiss on Heero's mouth before fluttering his wings and taking off through the air. Heero stared after him, feeling an aching hole in his heart as he watched the boy fly away. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he slipped his knife back into his boot. He shouldn't be having feelings this strong for someone he had just met, let alone an Unseleigh prince. He needed to find out what was happening to them and quickly before either one of them got hurt.   
  
The sound of buzzing wings grew louder still until Trowa landed gracefully next to him. He gazed at Heero dispassionately with one visible emerald green eye. "Where is he?"   
  
Heero returned his look with a steady gaze of his own. "He managed to free himself from his bonds. He used some kind of spell to keep me from moving and took off."   
  
Trowa glanced at the severed ropes on the ground. "I do believe, Captain Yuy, that that is the first time you have ever lied to me," he said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I placed a geas on him. He can't use offensive magics against us."   
  
"That will be the official version of what happened, Barton. You will tell no one of the geas," Heero ordered.   
  
"And the unofficial version?" the green-eyed sidhe asked angrily.   
  
"I let him go."   
  
Trowa exploded. "What in the nine hells did you do that for, Yuy!? An act like that could be considered treason!"   
  
"Stand down, Barton!" Heero yelled back. He could see the cords in Trowa's neck straining as the green-eyed warrior restrained himself from further outbursts. "You and I both know what will happen if we had taken him to the city. The Unseleigh army would be on top of us like madmen, trying to rescue their precious prince. We've not had a major incident between our clans in two summers. This would have launched both our peoples into a needless and bloody war."   
  
Trowa looked at him for a long moment before nodding reluctantly. "I can see your point. I was worrying about that myself. But I will still have to inform the king of your actions."   
  
"Don't bother. I will tell him myself. And frankly, I think he'll agree with me," Heero replied, relieved that Trowa wouldn't be going after Duo.   
  
Duo... he could still taste the beautiful prince on his lips, feel the softness of his silky hair...   
  
"Heero, are you listening to me?" Trowa asked, snapping him out of his daydream.   
  
"Forgive me, Trowa. I have a lot on my mind."   
  
The green-eyed warrior narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "There's more going on here than you're letting on. I want to know what's bothering you."   
  
"It's nothing," Heero lied as he stepped away.   
  
Trowa reached out and grabbed his arm. "Dammit, Heero. I thought I was your friend. What is going on?"   
  
Heero looked at him for a moment before answering. "I want your Oath that you will not tell a single soul what I am about to tell you. Not even the king."   
  
"You know I can't do that, Heero. If it concerns the welfare of the clan..."   
  
"You have my word of honor that it does not. It concerns only me and the Unseleigh prince," Heero interrupted, staring him in the eye.   
  
Trowa stared back at him in contemplation for a minute before drawing his sword. Holding it in front of his face, pointed end up, he swore his Oath. "By my word and hand, I swear I shall tell no one what you tell me."   
  
Heero nodded in acceptance. Trowa sheathed his sword again and waited for him to speak.   
  
"I let the Unseleigh prince go because I owed him my life."   
  
"What? When?"   
  
"About seven days ago, while on patrol near the borderlands, I... got caught in a spider's web." Heero's eyebrow twitched as Trowa smirked in amusement. "Duo found me and freed me. Then he helped me wash the webbing off."   
  
Trowa's eyes widened as he put two and two together. "He's the one who kissed you. And he's why you've been so distracted these past few days."   
  
Heero nodded, avoiding Trowa's gaze for the first time.   
  
"What are you doing, Heero?" Trowa said, grabbing his friend's shoulder.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You can't fall in love with an Unseleigh prince!"   
  
Heero shrugged off his hand. "Don't you think I know that?" he snapped as he turned away. "Look, we'll discuss this later. I've got to get back to the palace and stand down the army. You and the others keep patrolling the borders just in case. If you see anything suspicious, let me know."   
  
Trowa sighed but nodded. "Fine. But we _will_ talk about this later. And remember what I said." With those final words, he took to the air and zoomed away.   
  
'I know I can't fall in love with an Unseleigh prince, Trowa,' Heero thought as he too took flight, but in the direction of the palace. 'The problem is... it may already be too late.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo flew back through the borderlands toward the Unseleigh city as fast as his wings could carry him. His heart ached at the thought of leaving Heero behind. His mind was screaming at him, asking him why he felt so strongly toward a Seleigh warrior he'd only just met. It was an irrational, foolish thing to do. But he couldn't deny what he was feeling. Since he'd met Heero, he could think of nothing else. His heart did little flip-flops whenever he thought about the handsome warrior. He knew without a doubt that he was falling in love with Heero.   
  
He shook his head as he zipped under a tree branch. How could he be falling in love with Heero? Was the Seleigh warrior right? Were they under a spell? He hoped they could figure out what was going on before it was too late. He didn't want Heero to get hurt...   
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the movement off to his left until it was too late. A bright orange ball of magic hit him in the side, stunning him. With a wordless cry, he fell to the ground.   
  
The Unseleigh prince lay on the ground, blinking hazily at the air. He heard voices shouting orders as several winged bodies converged on him. One tall, long-haired sidhe leaned over him, eyes widening in recognition.   
  
"It's the prince!" he shouted to the others as he helped Duo to his feet.   
  
"You're Highness!"   
  
"Are you well?"   
  
"How did you escape?"   
  
"Were you pursued?"   
  
The Unseleigh soldiers all spoke at once. Duo winced as head his began to ache from the stun bolt. He held up his hand for silence.   
  
"I'm fine. And I don't think anyone is following me."   
  
Their leader, a man named Rashid, stepped forward. "We feared the worst when Lord Quatre and Lady Hilde came back and told us what happened."   
  
Duo let out a sigh of relief. His friends were all right. "I need to get back to the palace, Rashid. I have to let my brother know that I'm safe now."   
  
"King Khushrenada is not at the palace, your Highness," one of the men said. "He's preparing the soldiers to invade the Seleigh sidhe's lands to rescue you."   
  
Duo's eyes grew wide in fear. "No! We have to stop this." He turned to Rashid. "Take me to him."   
  
"As you wish, your Highness. Abdul! Keep watching this area."   
  
"Yes, sir!" one of the other men replied as the others fanned out.   
  
Rashid fluttered his red and brown wings and rose into the air. Duo flew behind him, praying to the Great Mother that he wasn't too late. He had to stop his brother from attacking the Seleigh clan. He didn't want to be the cause of another war.   
  
The flight was short. They zipped around trees, under bushes, and over stones. Finally they emerged in a small clearing. Duo sucked in his breath as he saw what appeared to be the entire Unseleigh army gathered in one place, all clutching swords and looking ready to kill. The thought that all these men and women were ready to go to war, fight, and _die_ for him made him feel slightly ill.   
  
Those sidhe nearest them caught sight of the newcomers. Their eyes grew round as they recognized him.   
  
"The prince! The prince has returned!" The news spread across the crowd like wildfire.   
  
Duo craned his neck, searching for his brother, when a flying bundle of dark hair and blue wings threw itself into his arms.   
  
"Duo! You're all right! You're all right!" Hilde sobbed in relief as she buried her head in his chest.   
  
Duo wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and patted her on the back. "There, there, Hilde. I'm all right. I'm fine." He looked up to see Quatre and Treize standing nearby watching him, both looking really relieved to see him. Hilde sniffed, hugged him once more, then moved away to lean against Quatre.   
  
Treize stalked over to him and wrapped his long arms around him. "Praise Danu. I thought perhaps I'd lost you."   
  
"I'm fine, Treize," Duo replied, surprised at his brother's rare display of affection. "But you've got to stand down the army."   
  
Treize looked at him, a puzzled expression on his face. He reached up and brushed Duo's chestnut bangs away from his face. The young prince winced as his brother's fingers brushed against the bruising knot on his temple that he'd received when the tree branched had crashed into him.   
  
"Those bastards hurt you," the Unseleigh king growled. "We cannot let them go unpunished."   
  
"No!" Duo cried, clinging to his brother's arm. "Please, think about what you'll be doing. Do you really want to have deaths on your hand because of a bruise? That's what will happen if you send them to fight! Sidhe on both sides will die needlessly if you do. Please. Please think about both our peoples."   
  
Treize looked at him for a long, long moment before sighing. "You're right. I don't care about them, but I do care about our people. Rashid."   
  
The tall soldier stepped forward. "Your Majesty?"   
  
The king swept his arm toward the waiting army. "Tell them what has happened. Then send them home. We will not attack the Seleigh court today."   
  
Rashid nodded and turned away to give out orders. Treize turned back to Duo. "Let's go home."   
  
Duo let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. It was over. The weariness he'd been holding back suddenly caught up with him as he slumped forward. Quatre cried out and caught him just before he hit the ground.   
  
"Duo!"   
  
The Unseleigh prince waved his hand. "I'm fine. I'm just... tired. I've been shot at, knocked unconscious, stunned, and my wings ache. I'd really like to sleep for a week."   
  
Treize stepped forward and lifted his brother into his arms. "Let's go home and get you looked at by a healer. Then you can tell me what happened."   
  
Duo nodded wearily as Treize took off for the palace, followed closely by Quatre and Hilde. He must have nodded off during the flight because the next thing he knew, they were nearing the palace.   
  
The Unseleigh palace was built inside of a very large, very old oak tree. A master mage generations back had carved the tree out with magic and sculpted beautiful rooms inside. Holes had been cut out of the bark and filled in with fairy-glass which served as windows. From the branches of the tree hung ribbons and banners of the Royal Family. A large, elaborately carved door at the base served as the main entrance to the palace.   
  
Treize carried Duo through the door and up the stairs to the prince's rooms. Word must have spread of his return, because a healer was waiting for them when they arrived. The wizened old man looked Duo over and reduced the bump on his head with a spell.   
  
"He'll be alright in a few days, Your Majesty," he told the king as Quatre and Hilde helped Duo out of his torn and dirty clothing and into bed. "He just needs rest. He's exhausted from flying top speed all the way home."   
  
"Thank you, Gee," Treize said, seeing the man out. As the door closed behind him, he turned back to his brother.   
  
"Quatre and Hilde told me what happened. What were you doing in the borderlands?"   
  
Duo looked guilty. "It's my fault. I found that little cove weeks ago. I just wanted to get out of here and have some fun."   
  
"No!" Hilde piped up, jumping to Duo's defense. "It was Quatre's idea and mine. We... we 'kidnapped' him and took him there."   
  
Treize held up his hand before anyone else could take the blame. "Alright. I get it. You were having fun. Why did the Seleigh attack you?"   
  
"Um, well... they thought we were on their land," Duo answered sheepishly.   
  
"Their land?" Treize said, outraged. "Quatre and Hilde showed me on the maps where you were. That area is part of the borderlands." The Unseleigh king began pacing back and forth. "They mean to encroach upon our land one little bit at a time," he muttered to himself.   
  
Duo swallowed. This was not good. "Treize. It was one tiny peace of land. Barely bigger than from here to the outskirts of the city, and most of it was water. Are you going to push us into war because of one tiny sliver of land?"   
  
"Tensions between our people have been brewing for a long time, Duo," Treize said as he stopped pacing. "There have been no major skirmishes in two summers but there are have been minors ones. War may be inevitable. Little incidents like this one will eventually lead to bigger ones."   
  
"You don't know that."   
  
"I do know that. That's the way it's been for generations." He sat down on the bed. "Let's not talk about this now. You need rest."   
  
"I'll be fine," Duo insisted. "What are you going to do?"   
  
"For now, nothing. But we're going to be watching the Seleigh very closely. If you hadn't gotten away..." he trailed off, shuddering slightly at the thought.   
  
"How did you get away, Duo?" Quatre asked, sitting on the bed.   
  
"Not all the Seleigh are like the stories we've heard," Duo explained defensively. "They don't want war either. They let me go when they saw the Royal mark."   
  
"They saw the mark and just let you go?" his brother asked incredulously. "I don't believe it. An Unseleigh prince in their hands and they let you go."   
  
"I don't lie, Treize," Duo said evenly.   
  
"Cowards!" Treize spat. "They let you go because they were afraid of us. They knew we would crush them!"   
  
"Would you rather they have kept me?" Duo muttered, looking extremely put out.   
  
Treize smiled at him. "I'm very relieved to have you home, as are our people. We need to give them something to celebrate." His eyes wandered over to Hilde. "We will announce your betrothal to Lady Hilde tomorrow. That should give them something to be happy about."   
  
Both Quatre and Hilde looked horrified.   
  
"Treize..." Duo began but was interrupted.   
  
"I know we were going to wait until your birthing day, Duo, but we can move it up a few moons."   
  
"Treize, no." Duo glanced at his friends, giving them a silent signal. Quatre stood and ushered Hilde outside. When the door had closed, Duo continued. "Treize, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I don't want to marry Hilde. I can't. I... I don't like girls that way." He looked away, suddenly ashamed.   
  
Treize looked at him for a long moment. "But... you have to."   
  
"No. Hilde loves Quatre. I won't do that to them."   
  
Treize sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I never considered..." He looked back up at his brother and gave him a weak smile. "I was depending on you to carry on the line. I... don't like women either."   
  
Duo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.   
  
"Are you sure you won't marry Hilde?"   
  
Duo shook his head, too stunned at his brother's revelation to say anything.   
  
"You're as stubborn as Mother was," Treize replied, ruffling his brother's hair. "Very well. We'll... figure something out later. But we still need to give the people something to celebrate." He stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, he beckoned for Hilde and Quatre to come back inside. "Tomorrow we will celebrate the betrothal of Lord Quatre and Lady Hilde."   
  
Hilde gasped and Quatre's eyes grew wide. She flung herself into her lover's arms, laughing. Treize smiled at them before excusing himself.   
  
"Congratulations," Duo said, as he watched his two closest friends.   
  
"We're getting married!" Hilde exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.   
  
"Duo, I... thank you," Quatre said softly, tears of joy forming at the corners of his eyes.   
  
Duo smiled, then turned toward the window to give the two lovers a little privacy while they kissed. He sighed and thought of his own kiss with Heero. If only he could find happiness like his friends had.   
  
The Unseleigh prince smiled as he realized it was only three days until the full moon.   
  
+  
  
Heero walked through the streets of the Seleigh city. As usual, the streets were impeccably clean. The houses stood in neat little rows, looking very nearly identical to one another. Every street has the same number of buildings. Other sidhe walked or flew by, dressed in similar clothing, wearing similar colors. Heero blinked. He'd never really taken any notice of how... plain everything looked. It wasn't as if there were laws governing how people should dress or live. Everyone here was happy. Living as they did was tradition, and no one was willing to break with tradition.   
  
Heero shook his head. He'd begun to notice a lot of things since meeting the little bundle of colorful energy named Duo. The people, the city, even the reasons for this silly rivalry between their clans... Heero had begun to question everything he'd ever known. And all because of Duo. He *needed* to figure out what was happening between the two of them as soon as possible before he let his whole world crumble down around him.   
  
He was about to walk around a corner when he heard voices ahead mention his name.   
  
"Did you hear about Captain Yuy," a male voice said tauntingly. "He let a scrap of an Unseleigh boy get the best of him. Froze him in place and escaped."   
  
"No!" another voice answered, shocked. "But he's the best warrior we have!"   
  
The first man snorted. "If that's the best we have, I worry for the future of our clan..."   
  
The voices died away as their owners walked off. Heero frowned as he continued towards the palace. So people were talking about him as if he was some kind of failure? 'Well let them,' he mused as he hurried on his way. 'If it means sparing everyone a war I don't care what they say about me.'   
  
As he entered the courtyard of the palace - a large building meticulously carved from a huge boulder by master mages hundreds of summers ago - a voice called out to him.   
  
"Hey Yuy! Heard you got whacked over the head by an Unseleigh child!"   
  
Heero's eyes narrowed as he turned toward the approaching sidhe. The man's name was Mueller and he was one of King Merquise's bodyguards. He was a slimy man, and one Heero never cared much for.   
  
"Reports of my incompetence have been greatly exaggerated," Heero said dryly, walking past the man.   
  
"Yuy, have you gone deaf as well as addled? I'm talking to you!"   
  
Heero was about to turn around and pop the other sidhe in the mouth when a regal voice rang out across the courtyard. "Heero!"   
  
Both men stopped and bowed their heads respectfully as a pretty blonde woman walked across the yard.   
  
"Princess Relena," Mueller said, reaching for her hand.   
  
Relena pretended not to notice. "Return to your post, Mueller. I have something to discuss with Captain Yuy."   
  
Mueller's eyes narrowed, but nodded his head in agreement. "As you wish, princess." He shot a glare toward Heero then left the two of them alone.   
  
"I don't know about you, Heero, but that man makes me feel slimy," Relena said, shuddering. She threaded her arm with Heero's and began to pull him toward the palace. "I was worried about you, Heero. Rumors are flying fast and furious about what happened."   
  
"So I've noticed," he replied, giving her arm a quick squeeze. "Has your brother said anything?"   
  
"Not yet. But he's heard the rumors too. How you and your men managed to capture an Unseleigh prince on our lands... how you are returning without the prisoner." She glanced at him. "How _did_ he get away?"   
  
"I'm sure you've heard the official version of the story?"   
  
Relena snorted as they entered the palace. "The Heero Yuy I know would never let a mere slip of a boy hit him with a freeze spell unawares. What's the unofficial version?"   
  
"Wait until I've talked to your brother, then I'll tell you."   
  
The blonde-haired princess sighed dramatically. "Sometimes I think you love my brother more than me," she pouted with a twinkle in her eye.   
  
It was Heero's turn to snort. "Not likely. But he _is_ your brother and my king. My duty first and foremost is to him."   
  
"I know, I know," Relena replied as they came to the doors of the throne room. "How about you tell us both together, that way you won't have to repeat yourself."   
  
"Fine."   
  
The throne room was by far the most beautiful room in the palace. Mother-of-pearl chips had been magically inlaid in the floor, casting eerie reflections around the room. Banners of past kings hung primly from the ceiling. The throne itself was a masterpiece, carved from a single piece of ivory and made to look like a flowering tree. As beautiful as it was, however, it was still empty. Heero glanced around the room, searching for his king.   
  
King Merquise looked up as they entered the hall. He made a gesture with his hand, signaling for everyone else in the throne room to leave. When the last of the courtiers and advisors had left, Heero hurried over to his king and bowed to him.   
  
"Your Majesty."   
  
"Heero. I've been hearing some rather interesting rumors about what's been going on near the borderlands. They say you captured an Unseleigh prince. Is this true?"   
  
"My liege, we spied three Unseleigh sidhe on Seleigh lands near the borderlands. We managed to catch one. He bore the Royal mark," Heero explained.   
  
"And where is he now?"   
  
"He... escaped. Somehow he cut through his bonds and hit me with a freeze spell before taking off toward his own lands."   
  
King Merquise looked at him for a long moment. "Hn. So that's the official version of the story. Tell me the unofficial version before I decide to buy it or not."   
  
Heero's eyebrow twitched and Relena covered a smile with her hand. "I let him go. I didn't want to see our clan torn apart by another long and bloody war." He bowed his head in supplication. "You have a right to punish me if you feel I have not served the best interests of the clan."   
  
The king smirked. "Nice choice of words there, Heero. You left men to patrol the borders?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then they will inform us if the Unseleigh clan decides to retaliate. We should make preparations in that event."   
  
"Your Majesty, forgive me, but I do not think that will be necessary."   
  
"Oh? And why not?"   
  
Heero hesitated. "Duo... the prince said he would stop their army from attacking."   
  
King Merquise looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Duo? Tell me, how are you on a first name basis with an Unseleigh prince?"   
  
"I... talked to him, Majesty. He said he and his friends meant no harm, that they didn't know they were on our lands."   
  
"And you took his word for it?"   
  
"He allowed me to place a truth spell on him."   
  
Both Relena and the king sucked in their breath. "What kind of information did you get out of him?" the king asked eagerly. "How do their forces number? What kinds of defenses..."   
  
"I didn't ask him any of those things, Majesty," Heero interrupted, drawing himself up straighter. "All I wanted to do was find out what they were doing on our lands. Turns out he and his friends were just having fun. No harm was meant."   
  
Relena cocked her head to the side. "Why would an Unseleigh prince allow you to place him under a truth spell?"   
  
Heero looked down. "I... I've met him before. He saved my life." He hesitated, not wanting to tell them of the strange things happening between him and the boy-prince. "I... owed him a life debt. I could not betray that trust. I questioned him of his motives and let him go."   
  
King Merquise was silent for a long while. Finally, he turned to Heero and placed a hand on the warrior's arm. "While I don't approve of your methods, I understand your motives. You did the honorable thing. And you have saved us from a needless war. I may have done the same thing, letting him go like that, if I had been in your shoes." He leaned in closer. "But the next time someone allows you to put a truth spell on him, you question him thoroughly. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
Heero nodded once. "As crystal, Majesty."   
  
"Very well. The official version stands. Though I don't envy you, Heero. Your reputation will suffer for it."   
  
"As long as our people are safe, I care naught what happens to me," Heero said calmly.   
  
King Merquise looked at him with an appreciative eye. "You'd make a good king, Heero." He glanced at his sister. "Perhaps I should marry you off to Relena."   
  
Heero and Relena glanced at each other, horrified at the thought. "Forgive me, Majesty, Relena, but I'd rather not. I have no ambition for the throne, and Relena is more of a sister to me than anything."   
  
"Don't you even think of it, Zechs," Relena all but hissed, using her childhood nickname for him. "I love Heero, but if we were married, we'd kill each other within the first three days."   
  
King Merquise laughed. "Very well. We will find someone... less incline to make you commit murder, sister dear. Now if you both will excuse me, I have some things I need to take care of and some advisors to convince that going to war would be a bad thing."   
  
"Of course."   
  
Relena and Heero bowed, then left the throne room. They walked in silence towards Heero's rooms for a few minutes before Relena spoke again.   
  
"Heero, I know you too well. You weren't telling us everything back there."   
  
Heero stopped and sighed, leaning against the wall. He knew she wouldn't let up on him until he told her everything. Fortunately, Relena was one of the few people he trusted absolutely.   
  
"Princess... there's something strange going on between Duo... between the Unseleigh prince and I." He looked her in the eye. "When we first... met, he kissed me." Relena gasped in shock as he continued. "Since that day, I haven't been able to think of anything but him. When we caught him today, I accused him of putting a spell on me. That accusation hurt him deeply. He let me put the truth spell on him to prove his innocence."   
  
"And he was innocent?" Relena asked, wringing her hands.   
  
"Completely. And he's been... obsessing about me as much as I have about him. And then... I kissed him again."   
  
"Heero," the princess warned.   
  
"Please don't tell anyone, 'Lena, but I'm meeting him again. Something's going on and we have to figure out what it is before..."   
  
"Before?"   
  
"Before he gets hurt," Heero replied softly. "I... I don't want him to get hurt."   
  
"Heero, don't be careless. Don't lose your heart to someone you can never be with."   
  
Heero gave her a small smile. "You know I'm never careless, princess. I'll be careful. I promise."   
  
"When are you meeting him?"   
  
"On the night of the full moon. I'll need you to cover for me."   
  
Relena smiled. "Just like when we were children. Very well. I just hope you know what you're doing."   
  
"So do I, Relena. So do I."   
  
+  
  
A figure stepped from the shadows as the sidhe captain and the princess continued walking down the hall.   
  
'So the proud warrior is going to meet his little Unseleigh whore,' Mueller thought as he watched their retreating forms. 'Well, we'll see who gets proclaimed a conquering hero when I bring back an Unseleigh prince and a traitor to our clan. Your time has come, Yuy. You've been the favorite for too long. It's time someone put you in your place. Maybe then the princess will turn away from you and notice me.'   
  
He left the hall and went to sharpen his sword. He had to be ready. The full moon was only three days away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The hallways were dark, lit only by the silver, ghostly light of the full moon shining through the fairy-glass. The household had settled down an hour before. Not many people were stirring after the long day of celebrations. However, one lithe figure moved through the shadows, pausing every now and again to listen to see if anyone was following. He'd been lucky so far. He'd managed to make it to the back entrance of the palace without attracting the guards' attention. Sadly, he was so intent on getting past the outer guards, he didn't notice the small figure sliding up behind him.   
  
"I thought after last time you'd be over the whole escaping the palace thing," a voice said from behind him, causing the Unseleigh prince to nearly jump out of his skin.   
  
"Yah!" he screamed in surprise as he turned to see two aqua-blue eyes staring at him from under a mop of golden hair. He clapped his hands over his mouth, hoping that no one had heard his surprised outburst. "Quatre!" he whispered, pulling the winged sidhe close. "What're you trying to do? Give me heart failure?"   
  
"What are _you_ doing, Duo?" Quatre asked, ignoring his friend's question.   
  
Duo looked away, shifting his weight from foot to foot like a guilty child. "Nothing," he mumbled, his wings fluttering involuntarily.   
  
Quatre merely looked at him. "I thought you didn't lie, Duo." He waved a hand at the prince's wings. "You've re-dyed your wings. Dark purple and white? Looks to me like you're going out on a nighttime flight and don't want to be seen."   
  
"Quatre, please don't say anything."   
  
"Tell me where you are going first."   
  
Duo sighed. "I'm... going to meet Heero."   
  
The blonde sidhe gasped. It had taken two days of endless wheedling by both him and Hilde to get Duo to tell them about the Seleigh warrior that had let him go. Both his friends had been shocked when Duo had told them he had allowed the other sidhe to place a truth spell on him. But even more surprising were the feelings Duo had professed for the dark-haired warrior. Quatre had tried to convince Duo that the Seleigh soldier was just using him, but Duo wouldn't listen.   
  
"Duo, please, I think you are making a mistake," the blonde sidhe said, grabbing his arm.   
  
"Look Quatre, you know what I told you. Something strange is happening between us. We need to figure it out." He jerked his arm away out of his friend's grasp. "Please, don't make me order you to stay quiet."   
  
The two friends stared at each other, neither one wavering. Finally, Quatre slumped his shoulders in defeat. "At least let me go with you."   
  
"No. You and Hilde are together now. I won't risk you. I can take care of myself." When Quatre looked doubtful, Duo gave him a little push. "Go back to bed, Quatre. I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning."   
  
"Be careful Duo. Promise me you'll be careful."   
  
"I promise. May I go now?"   
  
Quatre surprised him by giving him an unexpected hug. "I expect to see you here in the morning," the blonde sidhe said before turning and heading back inside the palace.   
  
Duo stared after him for a moment before heading back out. He couldn't keep Heero waiting.   
  
+  
  
A cacophony of insects, coupled by the low songs of a family of frogs across the pond blended together in an endless night symphony. Heero took a deep breath, breathing in the cool, crisp night air. He stood on the edge of the pond underneath the willow tree, watching the moonlight play over the water.   
  
He glanced up at the silver orb hanging low in the sky, shifting impatiently. He was early. Duo wouldn't be there for a little while longer yet. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. His eyes widened as he noticed an abandoned bird's nest nearby that had apparently fallen to the ground some time before. Curious, he walked over to it.   
  
The nest had been well built. It had survived the fall mostly intact. He shivered slightly as a small breeze blew across the water. Looking at the nest again, he decided it would be a good place for him and Duo to sit, sheltered out of the wind while they... talked. Heero swallowed. His hands were almost trembling as he thought of the beautiful violet-eyed prince.   
  
Sighing he glanced at the moon again. Still not time yet. He decided to make their... nest more comfortable. He hurried around the area, gathering up leaves and soft grasses to place in the bottom of the nest so that they could have something comfortable to sit on. He was patting the last of the grass in place when he heard wings approaching from across the water.   
  
Duo alit gently on a nearby rock. Heero sucked in his breath as he watched. For a moment, the moon was suspended behind the Unseleigh prince, casting an ethereal glow around the boy that made him look... well, quite simply breathtaking. Heero felt his heart leap into his throat as Duo stepped down and walked toward him.   
  
"Hello, Heero," the long-haired prince said almost shyly, smiling up at him.   
  
The Seleigh warrior had to force himself to not reach out and touch the boy standing in front of him. He bit down on his lip, forcing himself to look away from those amaryllis pools that threatened to suck him in and never let him go. He shifted his eyes past Duo's face to look at his wings, which had been dyed yet again.   
  
"Hn. Baka."   
  
Duo drew back, frowning as if hurt. Heero immediately felt guilty.   
  
"What?" the prince asked plaintively.   
  
"Your wings. I... I don't understand why your kind insist on dyeing them frivolous colors every other day."   
  
Duo cocked his head and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why do you dye yours brown?"   
  
"Camouflage," the Seleigh warrior answered automatically. "Brown is harder to see in the forests."   
  
"Hmmm... well would it surprise you to know we dye ours for camouflage too?"   
  
Heero threw his head back and laughed. "Don't be silly. We'd spot your ridiculously colored wings from twenty leagues away."   
  
"You think so, eh? Okay, close your eyes. I'm going to hide. Try to find me."   
  
Heero gave him a funny look before deciding to indulge the Unseleigh prince. He closed his eyes and waited. A moment later Duo's voice from somewhere above him told him he could look.   
  
He turned his head up, expecting to spot Duo immediately. But all he saw was the starlit sky among the branches of the tree. He blinked and turned around, searching for the errant prince. He knew Duo was up there somewhere... he'd heard his voice come from above. But why was he having trouble finding him? Those white spots on his wings should have been...   
  
The white spots. Of course. Clever boy... those white spots were blending in to the sky above, making him think he was looking at stars. "Come on down, Duo," he called out. "You've made your point."   
  
A section of the "sky" above him moved, revealing Duo to be hanging upside down on one of the branches above him. He'd used his wings to hide his body. The Unseleigh prince giggled and dropped down next to him.   
  
"See?" he said, giving Heero a toothy grin, "There be method to this madness."   
  
"Hn. But that doesn't explain the... vibrant colors some of you use. Red stands out easily amongst the green."   
  
"But not amongst a field of red flowers." Duo cocked his head to one side. "You know, I could be damning my people by telling you all this."   
  
"Not likely. Just because I know where to look doesn't mean I'll see."   
  
"True. In that case... what about your wings? They stand out as much as ours you know."   
  
"What are you talking about, baka?" Heero asked, irritated. "Dark greens and browns blend into the surroundings more easily than reds and blues."   
  
"True." The Unseleigh prince walked around Heero, appraising the warrior's strong, brown wings. "But tell me honestly, Heero. Where in nature do you find _that_ shade of brown concentrated in one large area like your wings are?"   
  
Heero shook his head. "I don't understand."   
  
Duo looked around and sighed. "Let's find a place to sit down and I'll show you."   
  
Heero suddenly remembered the nest and gestured for Duo to follow him. When Duo caught sight of the nest for the first time, he gave a long appreciative whistle. "Someone took the time to prepare this. It looks like others have met here for midnight trysts before us." As soon as he said the words he felt his face turn bright red. He glanced over at Heero who was also blushing furiously.   
  
"I, uh, thought it would be more comfortable than sitting on the ground," he explained haltingly, trying to banish the erotic mental images that Duo's words had placed in his mind.   
  
"Um, thanks," Duo said quietly, stepping into the nest. He motioned for Heero to have a seat. Duo sat down in front of him with legs crossed underneath.   
  
"Explain what you meant about my wings," Heero ordered, flapping his slightly in irritation.   
  
"How about if I just show you?" Duo asked hesitantly. "Would... would you let me use magic on you?"   
  
Heero looked at him for a moment before nodding. "You let me place a truth spell on you. This is the least I can do. Do ahead. I trust you."   
  
'I trust you.' Duo's heart fluttered at those three little words. Getting to his knees, he moved around so that he was kneeling behind Heero. With trembling hands, he placed the tips of his fingers on Heero's wings. Reaching deep inside himself, he touched the pool of magic that resided within, bringing it to the surface and channeling it through his fingertips.   
  
Gently he changed the color of Heero's wings. He used different shades of browns and greens, earth colors that would blend in with Heero's surroundings better than one solid color could ever do. He traced random patterns across the silky smooth surfaces of the appendages. His breathing grew heavier as he leaned closer to Heero's muscular back. The scent of the Unseleigh warrior was intoxicating. He had to force his emotions down several times during the process, lest his libido take control of him and he jumped the Seleigh warrior right there.   
  
At last, when he was done to his satisfaction, he slid back around so that he was once again facing Heero. The Seleigh warrior fanned out his wings, turning his head so he could see them.   
  
"What did you do?" he asked, looking at the myriad of colors now spread across his wings.   
  
"You'll blend in to your surroundings better now. The blended colors look a lot more natural than one, solid color," Duo explained, hoping that Heero wouldn't be too upset with him.   
  
Heero's eyes opened wider as he realized the Unseleigh prince was right. He could blend in against the leaves of a tree just as easily as the grass on the ground now. Why he or any of his people had never thought of this before was beyond his understanding. Finally they'd have a new defense against...   
  
The Seleigh warrior turned his head to look back at the braided prince who was sitting shyly beside him, waiting for him to speak. "You're smarter than you let on, Duo," Heero said teasingly, smiling at the boy. "You make a valid point. I thank you for showing me this."   
  
Duo blushed and looked down. "You're welcome," he whispered, not quite trusting his voice.   
  
"Still, that doesn't explain why you dye such elaborate patterns into your wings. As you've shown me here, a random pattern seems more suitable."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "We do it because it's _fun_ , Heero. You do know what fun is right?"   
  
"Hn. Play is for children. There's not much time in our lives for 'fun.'"   
  
The violet-eyed prince looked at him incredulously. "You mean you never just let loose? You never let your hair down?" Heero looked at him pointedly. "Ok, bad analogy... but really. You've never just... done something utterly silly just for the fun of it?"   
  
"No."   
  
Duo got a devilish gleam in his eye. "Well it's time you learn something else, Yuy." He reached out and tapped Heero on the shoulder. "Tag. You're it."   
  
Heero blinked as Duo leapt to his feet and zoomed away over the water. He hesitated only for a moment before grinning wolfishly and taking off after the retreating prince.   
  
He caught up to the young prince quickly enough, but Duo glanced over his shoulder and laughed before he veered sharply downward, causing Heero to fly right over him. The Seleigh warrior growled and changed direction. Duo continued to elude him, performing an amazing set of aerobatics, twisting and turning in the air like a fish through water. Heero couldn't help but be impressed. He was also amazed to find himself enjoying the chase. He hadn't had this much fun in... well, since he was a child. Even then, he couldn't ever remember a time when he had felt this carefree.   
  
Duo brought an end to the chase by coming to an abrupt halt in front of him. Heero pulled back just in time to keep from slamming into the boy. The Unseleigh prince laughed and clapped his hands.   
  
"Ooooh, that was fun, Heero," he said, grinning. "I haven't done that in _ages_!"   
  
"It was fun. Thank you, Duo," the dark-haired sidhe said, trying to catch his breath.   
  
They hovered in the air for a moment before a devilish gleam crept into Duo's violet eyes. "Heero, have you ever skimmed the water before?"   
  
Heero's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't think I know the term."   
  
Duo's grin grew bigger. "Trust me."   
  
The braided boy reached out and grabbed Heero's hand, causing both of them to jump a little at the contact. Duo gripped Heero's hand tightly, pulling the Seleigh sidhe high into the air. He stopped them when they reached treetop height. Duo turned to Heero and squeezed his hand reassuringly.   
  
"Trust me," he said again, as he pulled Heero into a steep dive.   
  
Heero could only watch as the water grew closer and closer. He tried to pull out of the dive but Duo held fast onto his hand. They were gaining speed, and Heero knew that if they didn't pull up soon, they'd crash into the water, breaking both of their necks.   
  
"Duo!" he cried out, trying again to get the braided prince to pull up.   
  
"Not yet, Hee-chan!" Duo yelled back as the water loomed closer.   
  
Just as Heero thought they were lost, Duo snapped his wings out and pulled up. They were centimeters above the water. Duo stretched out his free hand, skimming it along the surface of the pond, sending a stream of water behind them. Heero did the same. Tiny droplets fell on them both like rain, cooling them off as they gradually came to a stop.   
  
Duo smiled at him, breathing hard. "Tell me that wasn't the greatest thrill of your life." Heero merely looked at the Unseleigh prince, drinking in his appearance. Once again the boy was bathed in moonlight. His glorious chestnut hair was coming free from his braid to wisp around his heart- shaped face. He could feel Duo's pulse pounding under his skin from where he still held his hand. The fey prince was simply too beautiful for words. He shook his head.   
  
"No, it wasn't. This is."   
  
He leaned forward to brush his lips against Duo's. He heard the prince's breath hitch in his throat as he swept his tongue inside, drinking in Duo's unique taste. Violet eyes closed as tongues moved together in a lazy rhythm. Heero gently maneuvered them back toward the willow tree. Duo's hands clutched desperately at the front of Heero's tunic as the Seleigh sidhe brought them down in the middle of the nest.   
  
He wasn't aware of sinking to his knees until he felt Duo in his arms, leaning against his chest as they kissed. Once again the nagging little voice in the back of his mind asked him what he was doing. He was supposed to be working with Duo, trying to figure out what was happening to them, not drinking from his lips as if he were dying of thirst. Reluctantly, _very_ reluctantly, he pulled away.   
  
Duo's eyes were glassed over as they stared at each other, faces still very close to one another. Heero swallowed as he tasted Duo's breath on his own.   
  
"Duo, we have to stop," he whispered, trying to find his voice.   
  
"Why?" the Unseleigh prince mewled back, squirming in his arms.   
  
"Because... because if we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop later."   
  
Duo licked his lips, causing Heero to groan low in the back of his throat. He reached up and wrapped one arm around Heero's neck. "So don't stop."   
  
"Duo... are you sure? I mean, we haven't figured out..."   
  
The violet-eyed boy silenced him with another earth-shattering kiss. The nagging little voice in Heero's mind screamed at him to stop. But Duo was so warm and felt so _right_ in his arms that he crushed the voice with one thought. There would be enough time later to deal with everything. Right now, he only wanted to explore the silky smooth skin beneath his own.   
  
He lay Duo down on the soft grasses in the nest. As they moved together, mouth and hands exploring new territory, Heero knew that he was completely lost. His heart and soul now belong to his enemy. And as he kissed his way down Duo's slender neck, he realized that he couldn't have cared less.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

A cool wind danced playfully across the moon-drenched water. The sweet melody of the nocturnal chorus only added to the romantic atmosphere the two sidhe were creating. Heero kissed his way down Duo's neck, reveling in the soft mewling sounds the sidhe prince was making. He returned his mouth to Duo's lips to catch those sounds. The young prince was warm and delicious. Heero felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through his body as he realized _he_ was making Duo moan and shudder beneath him. Duo wanted _him_ as much as he wanted Duo.  
  
He slid between Duo's legs and sat up on his knees, bringing Duo up to straddle his lap. The Unseleigh sidhe blinked at the sudden change in position, then smiled down at him. Long arms wrapped themselves around Heero's neck, pulling the warrior's head closer. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Heero brought his hands up to the ties at the front of Duo's tunic. With nimble fingers, he unlaced them. The ties at Duo's waist were also hastily undone. He grasped the bottom hem of the flimsy garment, then hesitated. They were moving way too fast, still being driven by some unknown force that threatened to consume them both. But one look from those deep pools of endless violet and he would have stepped into those fires willingly. He gave Duo one last questioning glance to make sure the young prince wanted this. He was afraid of the answer he'd find in those eyes - afraid of being rejected, afraid of being accepted. But Duo's smile banished all traces of fear and doubt from his mind. The Unseleigh prince placed his small, delicate hands on top of Heero's, and together they drew Duo's tunic over his head. Heero reached behind the prince and carefully slid Duo's wings out of the slits in the back of the tunic. He tossed the material away and ran his hands across the smooth, bare skin of Duo's chest.  
  
The long-haired prince closed his eyes at the touch, gasping slightly. He leaned his head back, allowing Heero access to his long, white throat. The Seleigh warrior traced Duo's collarbone with his tongue, trailing down his chest to take one pert nipple in his mouth.  
  
The prince cried out and ripped Heero's mouth away from his chest. As he plunged his tongue deep into Heero's mouth, his fingers tore at the Seleigh warrior's laces and ripped off his shirt. Hands moved feverishly over bodies, quickly divesting both sidhe of the rest of their clothing. Heero drew Duo back onto his lap, placed a tender kiss on the boy's sternum, then looked up into his big violet eyes. He reached up to cup Duo's cheek with one hand.  
  
"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Heero asked, caressing Duo's bare hip with his free hand.  
  
Duo blushed and leaned down to kiss the tip of Heero's nose. "No more so than you, Hee-chan."  
  
"Hee-chan?" Heero asked, smiling.  
  
Duo grinned. "Hope you don't mind. It's just an endearment. And you are so very dear to me."  
  
The Seleigh warrior drew Duo's head down for another kiss. He moved to nibble on Duo's ear while his hands sought out the end of the boy's braid.  
  
"May I?" he asked as he fingered the little tie holding the chestnut locks together.  
  
Duo nodded, pressing himself closer to Heero. Both sidhe gasped as their arousals brushed together. Heero slipped the tie off and unraveled the silky strands. He ran his hands through Duo's hair, marveling at the texture. He grabbed large handfuls of it in his hands before clutching Duo's lithe body hard against his own.  
  
The Unseleigh prince rained a shower of little kisses along Heero's face and shoulders. He began rocking his hips gently back and forth, moaning at the friction they were creating.  
  
Heero's hands began exploring the tightly muscled body sitting above him. He stroked Duo's back as he too groaned at the sensation of Duo's rocking hips. He wandered his hands lower, wondering how anyone's skin could feel so soft. He teased the base of Duo's spine, causing the violet-eyed prince to shudder above him. He moved his hands lower still until he was cupping the boy's firm globes, pressing the prince even closer.  
  
"Heero," the long-haired sidhe murmured as his hands explored the hard planes of the Seleigh warrior's back underneath his folded wings.  
  
Heero moved his head to capture the boy's mouth. His fingers teased random patterns across Duo's ass before delving into the groove, searching for the hidden entrance. When he found it, he fingered the puckered ring lightly, causing Duo to moan loudly.  
  
Heero echoed the sound and tumbled the prince onto his back. He knelt up, still kneeling between those long, silky legs, and drank in the sight of his lover. His lover... Heero liked the sound of that. The Unseleigh prince was breathtaking. Long chestnut hair fell in a halo around his head, wings folded gracefully underneath his body, milky pale skin dusted with a rosy blush - Heero had never seen anything as beautiful as the fey creature below him.  
  
Duo fidgeted as Heero stared down at him. "Who said you get to be on top?" the young prince asked, grinning.  
  
Heero lowered himself until he was stretched out on top of Duo's willowy body. "Are you complaining?"  
  
The prince sighed as flesh met flesh. "No. But I get top next time."  
  
Next time... Heero's heart fluttered excitedly at the words. Yes, there would be a next time. He had already lost his heart to the beautiful prince. He didn't know how they could stay together, but they could figure that out later. Right now, he had Duo warm and willing and writhing beneath him. Nothing else mattered at the moment.  
  
He slid down Duo's body kissing and tasting every centimeter of skin he could reach. By the time he slid his tongue into Duo's navel, the boy was writhing wantonly beneath him. He slipped his hands underneath Duo's knees and pushed them up and out, spreading him wide. He hovered over his lover's erect member which twitched as he breathed warm air over it. He looked up over Duo's supine body to see violet eyes staring back at him with an unwavering gaze. Without breaking eye contact, he lowered his head and took Duo into his mouth.  
  
"Nnngh!" Duo arched his back as Heero attempted to swallow him whole. Sparks of pleasure radiated outward through his body. He fumbled blindly for Heero, desperate to touch his new lover.  
  
Heero reached up and clasped Duo's hand with his own, intertwining their fingers as he circled the head of his lover's cock with his tongue. It was a heady experience, having Duo in his mouth, making the boy moan uncontrollably. He wrapped his free hand around the base of Duo's shaft and began to pump in a steady rhythm. He pulled his head back and noticed a droplet of pearly white fluid forming at the tip of Duo's cock. Curious, he stuck out his tongue and lapped it up. Duo's essence was slightly bitter, slightly salty, but Heero became addicted to it instantly. He wanted more. But first...  
  
His mouth wandered lower, licking and tasting the heavy sac nestled at the base of Duo's cock. He could hear Duo mewl above him as his hand kept up its steady pumping rhythm. He drew his tongue lower still until he found his prize. He rimmed the puckered ring several times with his tongue, feeling Duo tremble violently. Finally, he slid his tongue past the tight entrance and inside Duo's body.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Duo nearly sat up, the sensation was so overwhelming. He had never in his short life felt anything like this. Stars clouded his vision as Heero moved his tongue in and out of his body. The steady rhythm of Heero's hand on his cock wasn't helping matters. He could feel a tight coiling sensation in his belly. He tried to hold it back, but it was only a matter of time before the dam broke.  
  
"Heero," the young prince whimpered plaintively, tugging on their joined hands.  
  
The Seleigh warrior moved his mouth up to suckle at the head of Duo's shaft. Removing his hand, he reached up and placed two fingers on Duo's lips. The boy eagerly opened his mouth and drew Heero's fingers in, sucking hard and making them slick. When his fingers were nice and wet, Heero withdrew them and sought Duo's opening. Still lapping at the head of Duo's sex, he slid one finger past the tight ring.  
  
The Unseleigh prince moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. Heero worked his finger in and out, stretching him gently. While he may not have had any experience with the art of love, he did know what to do. When Trowa and Wufei had taken their relationship to the physical level, Heero had been curious enough to ask questions, much to Trowa's amusement and Wufei's chagrin. He knew that without any kind of lubrication, he'd have to stretch Duo so the boy wouldn't feel as much pain when he finally took him. And Heero would never do anything to cause Duo pain.  
  
He added a second finger. Squeezing Duo's hand in reassurance, he moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion to stretch the boy even more. He sucked hard on Duo's cock as he added a third finger. This time he brushed past a fleshy nub deep within Duo's body, causing the prince to cry out and arch his back.  
  
"Heero... Heero..." the prince mumbled, unable to hold back any longer. He gripped tightly onto Heero's hand as his body trembled with pleasure. The coiling in his stomach was released. He cried out loudly as he sent spurt after spurt of his seed into Heero's waiting mouth. When at last he was spent, he collapsed weakly onto his back, riding the last waves of pleasure as Heero moved over him.  
  
The Seleigh warrior caught Duo's passion in his mouth and held it there. When the prince's body was still, he spat it out onto his hand and rubbed it on his own aching erection. He lifted Duo's leg over his shoulder and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Swooping down, he caught Duo's mouth in a deep kiss as he slowly pushed his way into the warm, pliant body beneath him.  
  
Duo cried out as Heero filled him. It hurt, but not as badly as he thought it would. He forced his body to relax against the intrusion and allowed Heero's mouth to distract him.  
  
When Heero was firmly seated in Duo's body, he broke off the kiss, holding himself as still as possible to give Duo time to adjust. His wings fluttered reflexively above them.  
  
Duo opened his eyes to look at the man above him. Ignoring the pain for a moment, he reached up to run his fingers through Heero's dark hair. "You look like some kind of bird of prey," he remarked, smiling at the way Heero's wings were outstretched above them.  
  
Heero's eyes gleamed wickedly. "I seem to have caught my prey."  
  
"Then go ahead and claim your reward," Duo replied, moving beneath him.  
  
Heero gasped. He pulled out almost to the tip before pushing slowly back in. He repeated this motion several times, allowing Duo to get used to the movement. When the long-haired prince began moaning and pushing back against him, he quickened his strokes. Faster and faster they moved until the world disappeared, leaving only him and the boy crying out beneath him. He stared down at his lover through half-lidded eyes. Duo's skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. His eyes opened wider. Duo _was_ glowing, his skin infused with an inner, golden hue. Looking down at himself he could see that he, too, was glowing with the same golden light. Strangely he didn't feel frightened or worried. He had no idea what was happening however and opened his mouth to ask Duo.  
  
Before he could say anything, his world suddenly shifted. His wings folded reflexively beneath him as he was rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes to see Duo grinning above him, the glow mysteriously gone.  
  
"I told you I wanted to be on top," the prince said mischievously before beginning to ride up and down on Heero's cock.  
  
Heero threw his head back as Duo rode him, the strange glow momentarily forgotten. His body was beginning to shake as his shaft was being continuously squeezed by Duo's velvety inner walls. He clasped Duo's hands, intertwining their fingers. He looked back up at his lover. The ethereal boy had his head thrown backwards, his long chestnut hair tickling the tops of Heero's thighs. The Unseleigh prince was hard once again. Heero brought Duo's hand to his own cock, wrapping both their hands around it. Together, they found a matching rhythm.  
  
"Duo... koi," Heero murmured as the boy continued to move above him. He squeezed Duo's hands as he felt a warm wave of pleasure spread throughout his body. He raised his hips to meet Duo's downward thrusts. Over and over and over they moved until something broke within him. He cried Duo's name, ramming himself hard upward into his lover's body as he shot his seed deep inside. Above him, he heard Duo's cry of pleasure as he felt the hot droplets of his lover's passion rain upon his stomach and chest. They trembled together violently until Duo collapsed in a boneless heap on top of him.  
  
Both sidhe lay together panting for air, unwilling to move. Heero wrapped his arms around his lover, absently playing with Duo's folded wings. After a few moments, he rolled them over so they were lying side by side. Heero gently pulled out of Duo's body, catching the groan of protest in his mouth as he kissed his lover deeply. He broke off after a moment to look into Duo's eyes.  
  
"Duo, I..."  
  
"Shhh," the Unseleigh prince interrupted, placing a finger over Heero's mouth. "You don't have to say it."  
  
Heero pulled Duo's hand away. "But I want to. I love you, Duo. I don't know how or why this is happening, but I do know that I love you and I want to stay with you."  
  
Duo kissed him passionately, entangling their limbs so that they couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.  
  
"Heero, I want to stay with you also," Duo replied after breaking off the kiss. "I've never felt anything like this before. I love you, too."  
  
Heero cuddled the boy against his body, stroking Duo's back until he felt his lover drop off to sleep. He didn't want to spoil the mood by telling Duo about the strange glow. They could deal with that after Duo woke up. Right now all he wanted to do was hold his beautiful lover and forget that they were still mortal enemies.  
  
+  
  
Some time later, Heero was startled out of his sleep. He looked over at his new lover, but Duo was still deeply asleep against him. Gingerly, he sat up, not wanting to wake the slumbering prince. He looked around, wondering what had woken him up. His instincts were screaming at him. Something wasn't right.  
  
He stood up and hastily pulled on his clothes. He grabbed his sword and, glancing one last time at his sleeping beauty, left their nest. He flew upwards, weaving his way around the branches of the willow tree, confident that Duo was safe where he was. The nest would be hard to see in the dark. He landed on a slender limb near the top of the tree. He strained his eyes and ears, listening for whatever it was that had woken him up. But the area was deathly quiet.  
  
Heero blinked. It was _too_ quiet. Even the crickets had stopped chirping. Something - or someone - was near.  
  
From the corner of his eye he spotted something moving on the ground. He moved to investigate, but a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed his arm. He whirled around, sword in hand, to face his unseen foe. Before he could swing his sword, a familiar emerald-green eye blinked at him.  
  
"Trowa!" he hissed as quietly as he could. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your hide," his friend remarked mysteriously.  
  
"What do you mean? What's going..."  
  
//FEAR//  
  
Heero dropped to his knees, fumbling for balance as a wave of terror washed over him.  
  
//FEAR*PAIN//  
  
"Heero? What's wrong?" Trowa asked, grabbing his arm to steady him.  
  
"It's Duo. Something's wrong with Duo."  
  
+  
  
The Unseleigh prince's dreams of a handsome warrior with startling blue eyes were rudely interrupted when something grabbed him, yanking him up out of the soft, makeshift bed he had been sleeping on. Instantly he was awake, struggling in the iron grip of a large Seleigh soldier.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" the hulking brute asked, twisting Duo's arm painfully behind him.  
  
Another Seleigh warrior came into Duo's line of view, sword drawn and a malicious grin on his face. "Looks like we've found the traitor's little whore," he sneered, looking up and down Duo's nude form appreciatively.  
  
"Release me at once!" Duo demanded, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his arm.  
  
"Cheeky little devil, isn't he Mueller?" the beast holding him said, twisting his arm a little more.  
  
The sidhe in front of him, Mueller apparently, stepped forward and ran one hand down Duo's face. "Yes, but I can see why Yuy wants him. He's a pretty little thing."  
  
As Mueller's fingers neared his mouth, Duo turned his head and bit down hard on the appendages. Mueller cried out, yanked his hand away, then struck the young prince hard across the face.  
  
Duo's head swam as he slumped to the side, held up only by the brute holding his arm behind him. Mueller grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back.  
  
"Where's the traitor, little slut? Where is Yuy?" he hissed in Duo's face.  
  
Duo did the only thing he could think of. He took a deep breath and spat in Mueller's face. The Seleigh warrior growled and gripped Duo's face painfully with one hand.  
  
"You're going to pay for that, boy," he hissed before thrusting his tongue into Duo's mouth.  
  
Duo closed his eyes, unable to move, as Mueller's other hand groped his body. 'Great Danu, help! Heero...'  
  
+  
  
From high above, Heero and Trowa moved quickly and silently down the tree. When they reached the lower levels, Trowa held Heero back. The Seleigh warrior's eyes grew wide as he watched the scene unfold below him. Half a dozen soldiers from the King's Guard stood surrounding the nest. Duo was sandwiched between two of them, struggling as Mueller ran his hands over his body. Heero made a strangling noise in the back of his throat and started forward.  
  
Trowa tightened his grip on Heero's arm. "No! You can't go down there. You've been branded a traitor by the Guard. As soon as they see you, they'll kill you. You can't take on all of them."  
  
Heero struggled against Trowa's hold on him. Below he saw Duo kick out at Mueller, knocking the larger sidhe's feet out from under him. Hope bloomed in his chest as he saw Duo raise his arm to blast his attackers with magic. When nothing happened, he heard Trowa swear under his breath.  
  
"Damn! The geas!"  
  
"What?" Heero asked, turning horror-filled eyes to his friend.  
  
"When we caught him the first time, I placed a geas on him," Trowa explained. "I never took it off. He can't use offensive magics against us."  
  
Heero's heart went cold as he watched Mueller pin Duo to the ground. Neither he nor Duo had known about the geas. When Duo had changed Heero's wing color, he hadn't been using _offensive_ magic on him. And now Duo was in serious trouble. He had to help. He couldn't let his love be taken by one such as Mueller.  
  
Heero yanked his arm from Trowa's grasp, preparing to fly down to his prince's rescue, when another wave of pain sent him to his knees once more. He gripped the branch below him as he fought down a wave of nausea. From the ground he heard Duo cry out in pain as Mueller snapped one of his delicate wings. Heero's own wing ached with a phantom pain. A moment later, the pain was gone. A presence in the back of his mind he hadn't known was there also vanished.  
  
"Heero! Heero!" Trowa knelt beside him, his visible green eye wide with worry.  
  
"Duo... he's... he's..." He couldn't finish. He couldn't feel Duo anymore. The Unseleigh prince was either unconscious... or dead. Heero refused to believe the latter. He stood up on shaky legs. "I have to help him Trowa."  
  
Trowa looked at him for a moment before nodding. "I'll help him. You stay here. Sneak back into the palace and get to the King. Tell him what's happening."  
  
"Thank you," Heero said simply.  
  
Trowa gripped his hand one last time then flew down to the group below. Heero listened as his friend took charge, ordering the others to back away from the fallen prince. He saw Trowa wrestle Duo's tunic onto the boy's limp body. The green-eyed sidhe picked Duo up and ordered the others to escort him back to the Seleigh palace. When they were gone, Heero breathed a small sigh of relief. Trowa outranked Mueller and his cronies. Duo would be safe in his care. He waited a few minutes before following. He'd have to be cautious. He had to get to the King before Mueller did. He had to help Duo. He would not be able to live with himself if anything happened to his beautiful lover. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero peered around the corner, scanning the darkened hallway for signs of life. He'd beaten Trowa and the others to the city by just a few minutes. He didn't have much time if he wanted to get to the king before Mueller. Fortunately, he knew more secret passages of the Seleigh palace than anyone did. He also had an "in" with the king.  
  
Seeing no one in the hall, Heero quickly crossed to the other side and pulled on one of the sconces set in the wall. A secret door opened before him to reveal a dark passageway. Heero hurried inside, careful to close the entrance behind him. He cast a mage light so he could see and almost ran down the narrow passage in his haste. A few moments later, he came to the end. He pushed the door before him open and stepped inside the dark room, banishing the mage light as he did.  
  
Through the dim glow of the moonlight streaming in the windows, Heero could make out the outline of the large canopied bed at the far end of the room. He crossed the room quickly and shoved aside the bed curtains to shake the sleeping occupant awake.  
  
The girl in the bed sat up, startled. "Wha? Heero?"  
  
"Relena, I have to speak to the king right away."  
  
Cornflower blue eyes blinked at him in astonishment. "Can't it wait until morning?"  
  
"No, princess," Heero explained, tugging at her arm. "By morning we may be at war."  
  
Relena's eyes grew wide as she shimmied off the bed and grabbed a robe from a nearby chair. "What has happened?"  
  
"I'll explain everything when we wake your brother."  
  
"Zechs won't be in bed yet. He'll still be in his study."  
  
"Good. We can use the hidden passages to get there. I can't be seen."  
  
Relena cast him a questioning look but didn't say anything as they stepped back into the passageway. Several twists and turns later, they found themselves facing the back end of a large bookcase. Relena pulled a secret lever and pushed the case aside as if it were a door.  
  
On the other side of the secret entrance stood the king, sword in hand. He shoulders sagged with relief as both Heero and Relena stepped inside the well-lit room.  
  
"Relena. You startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry Brother, but Heero insisted on seeing you. He said it was urgent."  
  
"Urgent?" The king looked at Heero. "What could be so urgent that couldn't wait until morning?"  
  
"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you, but this could not wait," Heero explained, stepping forward. "In a few minutes, Mueller, Alex, and some others will be coming to see you. They're planning on exposing me as a traitor."  
  
The king sat down. "That is a pretty serious charge, Captain Yuy. Do they have any basis for their claim?"  
  
Heero and Relena glanced at each other. "You should tell him," Relena urged gently.  
  
"Tell me what, Captain?"  
  
"This evening when Princess Relena told you I could not attend dinner because I was ill... that was not exactly the truth," Heero explained.  
  
"I can see that," the king replied, eyeing Heero's motley colored wings. He clasped his hands together under his chin thoughtfully. "And why did you feel the need to get my sister to lie to me?"  
  
"I... went to meet someone."  
  
The king waited patiently for Heero to continue.  
  
"The Unseleigh prince we caught a few days ago. I went to meet him."  
  
King Merquise stared at Heero for a long moment before speaking. "Relena, would you excuse us please?"  
  
"But Zechs..."  
  
Heero turned and clasped Relena's upper arms. "Princess, Trowa's bringing Duo here. He's hurt. Could you check on him? Please?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please?" He looked at her imploringly.  
  
Relena sighed, glancing at her brother then back to Heero. "All right. But I want to be kept informed." She leaned forward to place a small kiss on Heero's cheek. Then, casting one last look at her brother, she hurried back down the passageway.  
  
When she was gone, the king spoke. "Now Heero. I want you to tell me exactly how we now have an impending war on our hands."  
  
"I went to meet Prince Duo by the pond near the northern end of the borderlands. I must have been followed. I heard a noise and left Duo to investigate. Mueller and his cronies found him... hurt him. They're bringing him here. They're going to say I've been conspiring with the enemy."  
  
"And have you?"  
  
"Your Majesty - you've known me all my life. Relena and I grew up together. My first loyalty has been and will always be to you and the throne."  
  
The king stared at him for a long moment. Finally, he nodded. "I know. I didn't doubt you. I just wanted to hear your answer. So if you weren't out there consorting with the enemy, what were you doing?"  
  
Heero coughed and shifted uncomfortably. "Consorting with the enemy," he mumbled quietly.  
  
King Merquise raised an eyebrow.  
  
"From the moment we first met," Heero continued, "I've been... strangely drawn to him, and he to me. I couldn't stop thinking about him."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I thought at first he'd put some kind of love spell on me. I know love spells don't work, but I was... scared. I'd never felt anything like what I was feeling for him. I accused him of it, and he was so distressed by that..."  
  
"That he let you place a truth spell on him," the king finished when the younger man hesitated.  
  
Heero nodded. "He was innocent of my accusations. He'd been feeling the same things I was feeling. Neither one of us knew what was going on. So before I let him go, we agreed to meet again. Tonight."  
  
"To figure out what was going on?"  
  
Heero felt a blush spread across his face. "That was the intention but..." He trailed off, looking at the ground sheepishly.  
  
"I see," King Merquise said, smirking a little.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to reply when a wave of pain and fear washed over him. He stumbled forward, catching himself on the edge of the ornate desk. King Merquise jumped up and rushed over to him.  
  
"Heero? Are you all right? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Duo," Heero answered, gasping for breath. "He's awake. He's in pain and he's frightened."  
  
King Merquise stared at him in shock. "You can feel him?"  
  
Heero fought for control of his emotions. Only through the years of disciplined training as a member of the Royal Guard was he able to block out most of it, pushing the pain to a corner of his mind where it was more bearable.  
  
"I hadn't noticed it before tonight, but... it's like I can feel his presence in the back of my mind. Only now... it's stronger. I can feel what he's feeling."  
  
"Great Mother," the king murmured as recognition filled his eyes. "It can't be..."  
  
Heero looked at him curiously. "Can't be what?"  
  
A loud knocking at the door of the study interrupted whatever the king was about to say. Instead, he grabbed Heero by the upper arms and stared him in the eye. "Answer me quickly, Heero, and tell me true. Do you love the Unseleigh prince?"  
  
The knocking came again, this time more urgent.  
  
"More than anything in this world, Your Majesty," Heero replied, a little surprised at his own answer.  
  
King Merquise gave him a small smile. "Go hide in the secret passage. I'll see to Mueller. And then, somehow, we'll sort this mess out."  
  
Heero nodded and hurried over to the bookcase as the king moved toward the door. He slipped behind it, then opened the little peephole on the other side. Now he would be able to see and hear what was going on in the room in safety.  
  
As Heero had anticipated, the person on the other side of the door was Mueller. He and two of his fellow Guard members entered the room as if they owned it. Heero saw the king frown at their behavior. Following the three men were two of the king's advisors, Jay and Quinze.  
  
From his hiding place behind the bookshelf, Heero couldn't hear much of what was being said. Their voices were muffled and Heero could only hear snatches of the conversation. Mueller and his friends were agitated. Heero heard his name mentioned contemptuously several times. The king's advisors looked distressed. Quinze was pacing nervously back and forth across the carpet. Heero could hear his words quite clearly whenever the man approached the bookcase.  
  
"...all over the city," he was saying, wringing his hands. "News of the capture of an Unseleigh prince..."  
  
Heero cursed as the man moved away again. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying about Duo.  
  
"...do nothing the people may riot," he heard Jay explain in his raspy voice.  
  
"...prince on Seleigh lands..."  
  
"...act of war..."  
  
"...getting information on us from that traitor, Yuy..."  
  
That last was from Mueller, his eyes gleaming triumphantly.  
  
At that moment the door opened. Trowa entered the room, followed by a _very_ agitated Relena. Heero saw the princess glance around the room looking for him. The king's eyes flickered briefly to where Heero was hiding behind the bookcase. Relena noticed the motion and gave a slight nod, indicating that she understood. She moved closer to the bookcase before she started speaking. Heero smiled to himself and silently thanked his friend.  
  
"I've just been to see the prisoner," Relena explained, her posture rigid with anger. She turned her accusing gaze to Mueller. "Would you care to explain to me how he managed to get three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken wing?"  
  
Heero felt faint. He knew Duo was in pain... he could feel it. But he hadn't been aware of how extensive the young prince's injuries were. He fought down the urge to leap from his hiding place and strangle the life out of Mueller with his bare hands.  
  
"The little mongrel fought back," he barely heard Mueller say. "We had to defend ourselves."  
  
"Six well-trained King's Guard against one small boy. None of you have a scratch on you and yet the Unseleigh prince is black and blue."  
  
"He used powerful magic on us, milady," one of Mueller's friends closest to the bookcase said.  
  
"Bullshit!" Heero heard Trowa exclaim loudly. "I find that hard to believe since I placed him under a geas last time. He is unable to use offensive magics against us."  
  
"...must have had it removed," the other friend said.  
  
"I find that highly unlikely," Trowa continued, moving closer to Relena. "What I would like to know is what you would have done had I not come along. Before I walked in, I saw you molesting that boy. How far would you have hone had I not stopped you?"  
  
Mueller sputtered in rage. "How dare you accuse me..."  
  
"How dare _you_ do something as disgusting as that?" Relena interrupted, jumping forward and pointing an accusing finger at him. "That boy may be of the Unseleigh court but he is _still_ a prince. Even as a political prisoner his status his higher than yours. You have not only disgraced yourselves, but you have disgraced our clan and our king!"  
  
"The princess is right," King Merquise said as he stood. "You and all the men who were with you tonight are dismissed from my service. Get your things and get out. And if I were you, I'd move to some remote location on the outskirts of our land because if I see you near the city again, I will have you all executed for treason."  
  
Mueller stared at the king incredulously. "You can't do this!"  
  
King Merquise pointed to the silver circlet adorning his head. "See this? This crown tells me that I can indeed do this. I am your king. You would be wise to remember that. Now go. I never want to see your faces again."  
  
Mueller's face contorted with rage as he and his comrades were ushered out of the room. King Merquise turned his back on the former Guard members to address Trowa. "Will you please see to their removal, then check on the prisoner?"  
  
Trowa nodded once. "Yes, Your Majesty." He turned and left the room, closing the study door behind him.  
  
Jay stepped forward. "What will you do with the Unseleigh prince?"  
  
"Barton will see to his safety," the king replied.  
  
"We need to let a healer in to see him," Relena added. "He's in pretty bad shape."  
  
The king started to nod but was interrupted by Jay.  
  
"With all due respect, Princess Relena," the wizened old man said, "we shouldn't be wasting healing magics on an enemy - not when we've an impending war hanging over our heads and certainly not on a prisoner who will be executed soon."  
  
Heero felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. He heard Relena gasp and the king cry out in outrage.  
  
"I gave no such order! That boy is not to be harmed!" the blonde ruler declared, slamming his hand down on his desk.  
  
"My apologies, Your Majesty," Jay continued. "Mueller made sure to tell everyone he saw as he entered the city with the prisoner that your right-hand man was conducting secret meetings with a member of the Unseleigh Royal Court. The people are beginning to gather in the courtyards below. They're angry and they're frightened. They're calling for the deaths of the traitor and the prisoner."  
  
"Heero is no more of a traitor than I!" Relena shouted, jumping forward. "How dare you accuse him of such!"  
  
"Princess," Quinze said, "the events surrounding the boy's first escape are suspicious enough. Combined with this latest accusation, Yuy has been branded a traitor to the throne."

Jay turned to face the king. "Your Majesty, I was your father's top advisor. Now I am yours. So let me advise you. The people outside are beginning to get restless. An Unseleigh spy has been caught on our lands, consorting with a high-ranking member of your Guard." Heero froze as the man appeared to glance in the direction of the bookcase. "You can't take a pacifistic attitude with this matter. The people are calling for war. The army is already assembling. If you let the prisoner go, the people will riot. If you let Yuy go unpunished, they will depose you. Our clan would be thrown into chaos. And since I assume the Unseleigh Court will not take the capture and abuse of their crown prince lightly, they will be preparing to attack us as well. If you are not on the throne to lead us, we _will_ lose."  
  
King Merquise was silent for a long time. Finally, he lowered his eyes in defeat. "Very well. Please inform the rest of the Guard that they are to capture and detain Heero Yuy on sight."  
  
"Zechs! You can't..." Relena protested.  
  
"I have to Relena," the king replied sadly. "The clan comes first."  
  
"A wise decision, Your Majesty," Jay said. "And the prisoner?"  
  
"The Unseleigh prince will be executed tomorrow."  
  
Heero clutched at the back of the bookcase so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His king had ordered Duo's death. 'Please Blessed Mother, let me be dreaming,' he begged silently as he struggled not to rush into the room and demand that the king take back his words.  
  
"We'll see to the preparations," Quinze said as he and Jay walked to the door. Quinze opened it and stepped outside. Jay started to follow but turned back to look at them from the doorway.  
  
"It'd be a shame if the prisoner were to escape before the execution. Perhaps you should double the Guard on the cell? Just in case the traitor decides to try and rescue him." Once again the older man glanced toward the bookshelf. This time, Heero could have sworn he saw the man wink.  
  
"Yes, that would be unfortunate," the king mused quietly. "An excellent suggestion, Jay. I'll see to it myself."  
  
"Very good, Your Majesty." With those final parting words, the old man left, closing the door behind him.  
  
As soon as Jay was gone, Heero stepped out from behind the bookcase, trembling. "Y... your Majesty," he began, his voice shaking at the thought that his king... his _friend_ had just ordered the death of his lover.  
  
King Merquise looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry, Heero. But it had to be done. Too many people know about the Unseleigh prisoner this time. I can't let him go or the people will revolt."  
  
"But you can't just have him killed!" Relena argued, clutching Heero's hand in her own. "He's a _prince_! If you have him executed, we _will_ have a war on our hands!"  
  
"War is inevitable now, sister dear," the king replied. "Didn't you hear what Jay said? Simply finding a member of the Unseleigh Court on our lands is enough of a motive for our people. Tensions between our two clans have been building steadily for two summers. This is the breaking point. There will be war."  
  
"So you're just going to have Duo executed in order to save your crown?" Heero asked bitterly, avoiding the king's gaze.  
  
The Seleigh king's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I can understand what you must be going through right now, so I'll ignore your foolishness." He walked over to Heero to lay his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Heero, I only gave the order for the execution. Your prince is not dead yet."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
The king gave him a small smile. "You must be taking this _really_ hard if you haven't figured it out yet. Jay said it might be a good idea to post extra guards around the prisoner in case the traitor - that's you remember? - tried to rescue him."  
  
Heero's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean..."  
  
"In half a candlemark, I'm sending ten warriors to watch over the prince. If the two of you are not gone by then, there will be nothing I can do to help you."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Heero asked, staring at his king in amazement. "We're going to war anyway. Why would you take this risk to let me spare his life?"  
  
"I don't like unnecessary killing, Heero," the king replied. "That boy is innocent, as are you. Besides, if what I suspect is true, you wouldn't live much longer past his death anyway."  
  
"What do you mean? Do you know what's happening with us?"  
  
"I don't know for certain, and we don't have time to go into it. All I can tell you is to trust your feelings. And wish you luck."  
  
"Heero," Relena added, her lovely blue eyes filled with concern and sadness. "You know what will happen if you do this. You can never come back. You will be declared an Exile."  
  
Heero nodded. He knew. Being declared an Exile was the worst punishment a sidhe could face short of death. Even Mueller and his cronies hadn't been declared Exiles. They'd only been banished to the outskirts of Seleigh lands. Being declared Exile meant one had to completely leave the safety of his homeland. An Exile could never return, and no one would ever be allowed to speak the Exile's name again. All records of an Exile would be destroyed. He or she would disappear from the memory of the clan forever. No one had been declared an Exile for hundreds of years. But Heero didn't care about his impending fate. All he cared about was getting Duo safely out of Seleigh territory before it was too late.  
  
"I have already been branded a traitor," he said, squeezing Relena's hand. "I am not afraid of being declared an Exile if I can save Duo's life. I love him."  
  
Relena smiled up at him, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "I don't care what the rules are - I will _always_ say your name in my prayers."  
  
"Be careful, cousin," the king added. He glanced at the time-keeping candle on the mantle. "You don't have much time."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
Relena reached up to bring Heero's head down to her own. She kissed him deeply for a moment before breaking away. "May the Great Mother watch over you two. I'll miss you terribly."  
  
"I'll miss you too, 'Lena," Heero said, smiling down at her. Then, with one last look at two of his closest friends, he turned and slipped behind the bookcase once more.  
  
He ran down the passages with ease, trying hard not to think of the fact that this would be the last time he'd travel down these corridors. His heart clenched at the thought of leaving his home and friends forever. But if he didn't, Duo would die. The choice was simple really. Duo was more important. He would see his love safe no matter what he had to sacrifice.  
  
He rushed down a flight of stairs and came to what appeared to be a blank wall. He pressed on one of the bricks and cautiously swung a portion of the wall outward. He peered around the bricks, looking for signs of life. Finding none, he stepped into the well-lit corridor, closing the passage behind him. Quietly he walked down the hall leading to the dungeon cells. Reaching the corner, he glanced around to see only one Guard on duty.  
  
'Good. The king has kept his word. The extra Guard members have not arrived yet. But I don't have much time...'  
  
Stepping back, he spread his wings and flew down the hall at break- neck speed. The Guard had time to give one startled yell before Heero was on him. They grappled for a moment before Heero hit him hard on the back of the neck. He caught the sidhe as he slumped forward, unconscious. He lay the Guard down gently on the floor. He knew the man from their training days and bore him no ill will.  
  
'Forgive me, friend. But I need to get past you.'  
  
He grabbed the iron keys off the man's belt and hurriedly opened the door. Beyond the locked wooden door was a large, circular room. More locked doors were spaced evenly around the room. In the center of the room was a Guard's station consisting of a table and several chairs. Heero walked in with his sword drawn, ready to face whoever was inside. But there was no one there.  
  
Flickering light and murmuring voices drew his attention to one of the cells off to his left. The door to the cell was slightly ajar. Heero crept up to it and peered inside. He let out a sigh of relief as he caught sight of the figures within. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Trowa, Wufei..." His voice trailed off as he saw the small figure huddled on the threadbare cot in the corner. With stumbling steps, he moved forward. Wufei, who had been sitting on the cot next to the bruised and battered form of the Unseleigh prince, moved aside for Heero. The Seleigh warrior sat down gingerly by his lover's side, taking one small hand in his own.  
  
Duo's eyes were closed. Heero had felt the young prince slip back into unconsciousness a moment before he had entered the cell. His skin, the parts that weren't darkening with ugly purple bruises, was a sickening shade of ash gray. A fine sheen of sweat covered the boy's skin, soaking through the thin tunic Duo wore. One wing was bent at a sickening angle. Trowa had had to tear the wing slits in the back of the garment to get the wing through without harming it further. Duo's hand was clammy, and his skin felt hot to the touch. Heero looked at Trowa imploringly.  
  
"Wufei managed to wrap his ribs and set his dislocated arm while I was away, but we don't have anything here to set the wing with," the green-eyed sidhe said, placing a wet cloth on Duo's forehead. "He needs to see a healer. He's going into shock."  
  
"King Merquise won't send a healer," Heero replied flatly, brushing chestnut bangs away from Duo's face. "Duo's to be executed in the morning."  
  
"Great Mother!" Wufei swore, leaning against Trowa for support. "That will send us headlong into another war for certain."  
  
"We're headed for war either way," Heero answered. "If the king hadn't given the order, the people would riot and we'd be without a leader when the Unseleigh _do_ attack."  
  
"Has it come to this then? Is war our only option?" Trowa asked sadly.  
  
"It is. The king had no choice but to order his death," Heero replied, stroking Duo's face.  
  
"Damn it, Yuy! How can you sit there and talk so calmly about your lover's death?" Wufei demanded.  
  
Heero looked at Trowa.  
  
"I told him," his tall friend said.  
  
Heero shrugged. "You'd have heard the rumors soon enough anyway. And Duo's not going to die."  
  
"What? I thought the king..."  
  
"King Merquise _did_ order his execution, but you can't execute someone who isn't here."  
  
Trowa stared at him. "You're going to help him escape."  
  
"Heero you can't be serious," Wufei added incredulously. "If you do that, you'll..."  
  
"I've already been branded a traitor, Wufei. It's of no concern to me if I am declared Exile as well."  
  
"You really do love him," Trowa said, somewhat in awe.  
  
"With all my heart and soul." Heero stood up and wrapped Duo in the threadbare blanket on the cot. "I don't have much time. We have to leave before the other Guard members get here."  
  
"I can't just let you walk out, Heero," Trowa said, stepping in front of the Seleigh warrior.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "I won't let you stop me, Barton."  
  
"And I don't intend to, _Yuy_. But I can't just let you walk out of here without a fight. You need to knock me out."  
  
"Trowa..." the taller sidhe's dark-eyed lover began but closed his mouth when Trowa held up a hand.  
  
"I trust you, Heero."  
  
"Thank you, old friend." Heero smiled then reached out and delivered a sharp blow to the base of Trowa's neck. The green-eyed warrior slumped forward. Heero caught his friend and gently handed his limp form into Wufei's waiting arms.  
  
"You came in after I had left and found him on the floor," Heero explained as he picked up the bundled form of his own unconscious lover, cradling him in his arms.  
  
"Where will you go?" Wufei asked, holding his lover's body close.  
  
"He needs a healer."  
  
Wufei sucked in a breath. "You're taking him home."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"But Heero, you'll be taken prisoner. And with their prince in that shape, they'll probably kill you."  
  
"I know."  
  
The two warriors regarded each other in silence for a long moment before the noise of approaching feet echoed through the corridor outside. Wufei gave Heero a weak smile.  
  
"May we see each other again, Heero."  
  
"I hope we will one day. It was an honor to serve with you, Wufei."  
  
"As with you." The footsteps grew louder. "Go now, Yuy. And don't get caught. I'd hate for you to have had to knock poor Trowa out for no reason."  
  
Heero smiled. "Good-bye, Wufei."  
  
He left his friends on the dungeon floor and hurried down the corridor in the opposite direction of the approaching footsteps. He moved in the shadows, clutching Duo tightly in his arms. He knew he couldn't carry Duo all the way to the Unseleigh Court in his arms. He needed to get to the Royal stables. Unfortunately there were no secret passages to the stables. He'd have to reach them the hard way.  
  
The Great Mother must have been smiling down upon them. He didn't see a soul as he hurried down the path to the stables.  
  
'All the Guard must be out front trying to placate the crowd in the courtyards.'  
  
He could hear voices being carried on the wind as he walked down the darkened path. From the sound of things, there was quite a gathering going on just outside the palace walls. Heero was amazed at how quickly word of Duo's capture and his apparent betrayal had spread. And all this would lead them to war...  
  
Heero sighed as he pushed the stable door open with his shoulder. He'd had hoped that he could have gotten to know Duo's people by associating with the young prince. If all the Unseleigh Court were like this boy, Heero couldn't understand why their two clans were enemies. He'd wanted to learn about his lover's people, find some common ground on which to build some kind of peace. But that fragile hope had been irrevocably destroyed. All he could do is somehow make amends by returning the prince to his people.  
  
He gently set Duo on the ground just inside the door. Running into the tack room, he grabbed a saddle, bit, and bridle from their place on the shelves. He hurried back out and ran further into the building. Opening the first stall he came to, Heero saw two bright eyes staring back at him from the darkness.  
  
"Easy girl," he said to the startled creature within. Reaching into a nearby trough, he pulled out a large sliver of acorn. Come on, girl. I have a treat for you."  
  
A nose twitched in the darkness, stretching towards the proffered treat. Slowly, the furry creature stepped forward out of the shadows. Its big, bushy tail twitched excitedly as it took the acorn in its front paws and began to nibble.  
  
Heero grabbed the tack and quickly secured the saddle on the squirrel's back while the animal finished its treat. The bridle was next, and a moment later, they were ready to go.  
  
Heero led the squirrel out of the stall and over to where Duo lay. Gently he picked the boy up, trying not to jar his injured ribs or wing. He fluttered his own wings slightly, mounting their steed from the air so as not to jostle Duo any more than was necessary. Settling down in the saddle, Heero grabbed the reins and spurred the squirrel out of the stables.  
  
Immediately they took to the trees, using the thick summer foliage for cover. Heero clutched Duo as tightly as he dared, not wanting to lose his grip on the boy as they jumped from limb to limb. The Seleigh city was quickly left behind. And while Heero felt a pang of sadness at leaving his home, he did not once look back.  
  
The tightly bundled figure in his arms stirred. "H...Heero?"  
  
The Seleigh warrior brushed a kiss across Duo's forehead. "Shhh, Duo love. I'm here. I'm never going to let you go again."  
  
Pain-filled violet eyes looked up at him. "I can feel you... inside my head."  
  
"I know. I can feel you too."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you home."  
  
"Home?" Duo smiled weakly.  
  
"We'll be there shortly."  
  
"Good. 'm tired."  
  
"Go back to sleep, love," Heero admonished gently. "I'll wake you when we get there."  
  
Duo nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. Heero knew the exact moment the boy drifted off to sleep. Duo's presence in the back of his mind, while always constantly there, wasn't as noticeable when he was asleep or unconscious. Which was a good thing at the moment. Duo was in so much pain. Again Heero felt a surge of anger towards Mueller. One day, he vowed, Mueller would pay dearly for hurting his love.  
  
He reined the squirrel in as they approached the borderlands. The borders would be patrolled by a number of military units. They'd have to be careful if they were to cross into the borderlands without being seen. By now someone should have discovered Duo missing and would have magically alerted the border soldiers. They'd be watching for them.  
  
Heero steered the squirrel down the tree, deciding on a ground approach through the tall grasses. They crept forward slowly, trying not to make any noise. In the distance he could make out the Great Oak which marked the boundary of the borderlands.  
  
He brushed his fingers across Duo's feverish skin. "Hold on, love. We're almost there."  
  
"Halt! Identify yourself!" a voice called out from the darkness.  
  
Heero didn't bother looking for the source of the voice. They were so close... Heero dug his heels into the squirrel's flank. He could hear voices behind him as they scampered across the grass toward the Great Oak. A levin blot exploded just above their heads. Glancing over his shoulder, Heero saw five warriors chasing after them with swords drawn. And they were gaining.  
  
Heero urged the squirrel to go faster. They were so close. Once they reached the borderlands, the Seleigh warriors could not follow. They were forbidden to enter.  
  
Heero heard another magical bolt zipping through the air towards them. He wrenched the reins to the right. The bolt grazed his shoulder. Heero grunted in pain; Duo whimpering as he felt it through their bond. Heero gritted his teeth and held on. He couldn't let go of Duo long enough to fire back. If they could just hold on a little longer...  
  
Bolt after bolt was fired at them. He didn't know how they managed to avoid every one of them, especially since he could feel himself getting weaker as he continued to lose blood from his wound. Then suddenly, the attacks stopped. Through hazy eyes, Heero saw that they had passed the tree and were heading deeper into the borderlands.  
  
The Seleigh warrior slumped forward in relief. They'd made it. Duo would be safe.  
  
He didn't know how long they traveled. He drifted in and out as they rode. Finally, as the first rays of dawn began to light up the world, a movement off to his left caught his attention. Before he knew what was happening, half a dozen Unseleigh warriors had surrounded them. One of them said something to him, but Heero was too weary to make out what it was. As the sidhe came closer, he handed the man his precious burden.  
  
The Unseleigh warrior looked down and cried out in surprise. "It's the prince!"  
  
Other voices joined in. Heero barely heard them. His Duo was safe. "Take care of him," he implored as darkness began to creep up on him. And then, he knew nothing more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Darkness. The first thing he was aware of was darkness. While his mind was trying to comprehend why it was so dark, in the distance he heard voices. Angry voices. But he couldn't make out what they were saying. He moved toward the voices so he could hear.  
  
"...pay for what they've done!"   
  
"Your Majesty..."  
  
Quatre. That was Quatre's voice. He tried to call out to Quatre in the darkness but found his voice wasn't working.   
  
"Reports have come in from the borders. The Seleigh army has assembled and is heading towards the northern fields."   
  
He felt a strong hand cup his face. 'Treize?'   
  
"I'll leave some soldiers here to safeguard you. The Seleigh dog has been locked in the empty storage building at the edge of the city."   
  
"What will happen to him?"   
  
"He will be killed."   
  
'Heero? No...'   
  
"But Your Majesty... he brought Duo home."   
  
Treize sighed. "I know. But it's out of my hands. Had we not received word of the approaching army, he'd have been executed already."   
  
There was a long pause. Duo struggled to get out of the darkness. 'Heero...'   
  
"I have to leave now, Quatre. Take care of him."   
  
"I will, sire. May the Great Mother protect you."   
  
"May She protect us all."   
  
'Treize, no! Don't do this!' he tried to cry out, but the darkness was oppressive. He struggled to get out, struggled to break free of the blackness surrounding him. He had to get out, had to get to Heero, had to stop this stupid war.   
  
'Heero...'   
  
A pinpoint of light drew his attention. He flew towards it as fast as he could. The light grew bigger as he approached until it was blinding. He moaned in protest... and opened his eyes.   
  
"Duo?"   
  
A figure with Quatre's voice hovered over him. Duo blinked, trying to see through the light. Gradually Quatre's face came into focus, aqua blue eyes staring worriedly down at him.   
  
"Quatre," his voice was horribly raspy. He tried to swallow but his mouth was so dry. Quatre must have noticed because the next thing he felt was a cup being placed against his lips.   
  
"Drink this," his blonde friend said, tipping the vessel slightly so the cool, clear liquid slid into his mouth. Duo drank greedily. When water started to spill down his chin, Quatre took the cup away. Duo whimpered in protest.   
  
"More?"   
  
"Not yet. Take it easy. You don't want to make yourself sick."   
  
Duo nodded and looked around. His vision had finally cleared. He was in his room, lying half-propped up on a mound of pillows in his own bed. Sunlight was streaming through the windows. Since his room faced east, Duo assumed it was mid-morning. He struggled to sit up, hissing as his body protested the movement.   
  
In a flash, Quatre's hands were on his shoulders, urging him to lie back down.   
  
"Duo! You need to rest! You underwent a massive healing session with Gee yesterday. You need to rebuild your strength!"   
  
Duo blinked. "How long have I been out?"   
  
"A whole day. We found you at dawn yesterday. You were injured and unconscious. Gee healed your ribs and your shoulder. He did the best he could with your wing, but you know how difficult it is to heal wings with magic. You'll be sore for a long time, and you shouldn't attempt to fly for at least a month."   
  
Duo looked down at his arms. Quatre had been right. The dark purple bruises he'd seen spreading over his body during his brief period of consciousness in the Seleigh cell were now turning yellow. Within a day, they would be gone altogether.   
  
Duo looked up at Quatre as the blonde sidhe tried to get him to lie down. "What's happening?"   
  
Quatre averted his eyes. "Nothing you should worry about right now, Duo."   
  
Duo struggled against his friend, this time succeeding in sitting up all the way. "Don't lie to me Quatre. I know Treize was here. Where has he gone?"   
  
Quatre looked down and started to chew on his bottom lip.   
  
Duo's eyes opened wide in realization. "Blessed Danu. We're at war."   
  
Quatre nodded. "We received word this morning. The Seleigh army is approaching. We started to assemble our own warriors when we found you yesterday."   
  
"Why? Why are we going to war? I'm here. I'm safe. Heero brought me..."  
  
At the mention of Heero's name, a flood of emotions washed through him - emotions that were not his own. For a moment it was as if he was two people - one was lying in his bed, sore but recovering; the other was in a cold, dark room, hunched in a corner, feeling weak and afraid. His shoulder started to hurt. Duo cried out and clutched at his own shoulder as if he could make the phantom pain go away.   
  
"Duo? Are you all right?"   
  
"Heero. Where's Heero?" he demanded, fighting back a wave of nausea and trying to get his own emotions under control.   
  
Quatre didn't answer.   
  
"Dammit Quatre! Don't make me order the information out of you!"   
  
"I'm not going to tell you, Duo."   
  
"Yes, you will." When Quatre still refused to say anything, Duo clutched the front of the blonde's tunic. "Quatre please! He's hurt. I can feel his pain. I need to go to him."   
  
His friend blinked. "You can feel him?"   
  
"I don't have time to explain it. I just need to know where he is."   
  
"Why? They hurt you. Why would you want to help someone who hurt you?" Quatre asked, hugging his friend close.   
  
"He _didn't_ hurt me, Quatre. He _rescued_ me. I was in a Seleigh cell. I got caught through my own stupid foolishness of not realizing I had a geas placed on me. Heero risked his life, betrayed his own people, just to get me out and bring me home. But that's not why I want to see him."   
  
The blonde sidhe looked down at him with questioning eyes. "Why then?"   
  
"Because I love him, Quatre. I love him more than I thought possible. I would give my life for him."   
  
Quatre saw the conviction in the young prince's eyes. "Great Mother... you've Bonded," he breathed in wonderment.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Never mind. You said you could feel him? Is he hurt?"   
  
Duo nodded. "He's weak. I think he's been injured."   
  
Quatre helped Duo stand. As quickly as they could manage, they got Duo into some clothes, mindful of Duo's injured wing. Quatre grabbed some spare bandages and other supplies off a nearby table where Gee had left them. Placing the items in a small, wooden box, he handed it to Duo.   
  
"You carry that. I'll carry you."   
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"Don't argue! You need to let your wing heal. You could re-injure it and permanently lose the ability to fly."   
  
Duo hesitated for a moment before nodding. "You're right. You're always right. Thank you for helping me, Quatre."   
  
The blonde smiled. "You're my best friend, Duo. I'd do anything for you."   
  
Duo could feel his eyes misting up. "Thank you." Quatre moved behind Duo and put his arms around the prince's waist. "Ready?"   
  
When Duo nodded, Quatre flapped his wings and lifted them both into the air. They hovered for a moment while Quatre caught his balance, then zipped through the balcony doors.   
  
Duo clutched the box of medical supplies tightly to his chest as they flew.   
  
'Hold on, Heero. I'm coming...'   
  
+  
  
Heero shivered, huddling in the corner of the dark, empty room. He'd passed out as soon as he had handed Duo over to the Unseleigh border guards. The next thing he knew, he'd been flung into this room and locked inside. That had been the last contact he'd had with Duo's people. He was surprised at that. He'd expected a mage to come in and put a truth spell on him to find out what had happened. But no one came. From the noises outside, Heero surmised that the Unseleigh were getting ready for something... getting ready to face _his_ people on the battlefield.   
  
Heero sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees, curling up into a tight ball. By his estimation, he'd been locked in the room for a whole day. He was cold, tired, thirsty, and sore. But most of all, he was worried.   
  
'Duo...'   
  
Was Duo all right? Had the healers seen to him? Had they been able to take care of his wing? Was he no longer in pain? Logic told him Duo would have been taken care of as soon as he was taken to the palace. And he could still feel his love in the back of his mind. But he wanted to see Duo with his own eyes - he wanted to be absolutely sure he was all right.   
  
A noise on the other side of door drew his attention. He looked up through his messy bangs, blinking as light streamed in through the opening door.   
  
"H...Heero?"   
  
The Seleigh warrior's eyes opened wide. "Duo?"   
  
Heero suddenly found his arms full of long limbs and chestnut silk as the Unseleigh prince flung himself at him. Heero hugged the trembling body tightly to him, running his hands over Duo's body to make sure he was all right.   
  
"It's okay, Hee-chan. I'm fine," Duo whispered against Heero's chest.   
  
"Thank the Mother. I was worried about you."   
  
Duo drew back, searching Heero's eyes. "What about you?"   
  
"I'm fine," Heero replied, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.   
  
"Don't lie to me, Hee-chan. I can feel you. Your shoulder's hurt."   
  
As soon as Duo mentioned their bond, Heero could feel Duo's concern for him in the back of his mind. He smiled as Duo began examining his shoulder.   
  
"Guess I won't be able to hide anything from you ever again."   
  
Duo smiled up at him, eyes locking as they both realized the meaning behind Heero's words "ever again". Neither one wanted to be apart from the other ever again. Heero had thought he could return Duo to his people, then accept whatever Fate had in store for him, whether it be death or Exile. But seeing Duo's beautiful eyes once more... he knew he could never let his prince go.   
  
He reverently traced the fading bruise on Duo's face with his fingertips as he frowned. "Duo, I'm so sorry."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"I never should have left you alone. I heard a noise. I thought you'd be safe if I left you in that nest. I should have known better. I should have..."  
  
Duo placed his fingers over Heero's mouth to silence him.   
  
"No, Hee-chan. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. You were the one who rescued me." Sad eyes stared at him. "Why did you do that? Why did you risk your life for mine? I know what it means for you. You'll be Exiled. But why? Why did you give up your family, your home, for me?"   
  
Heero cupped his cheek. "I had to, Duo. I love you."   
  
Violet eyes filled with tears. "Heero, I love you, too. I can't believe you would do that for me. What will you do?"   
  
"I don't know," Heero answered honestly. "I can't stay here, yet I can't go home again. I'll have to leave the Faerie lands, try to find a new home for myself."   
  
Duo shook his head. "Find a new home for _ourselves_. You're not leaving without me."   
  
"Duo..."  
  
"No! Don't try to argue with me, Heero. I love you. I know now I cannot live without you. Wherever you go, I will follow. I'll follow you to the ends of the world if need be. As long as we're together, I don't care where we are."   
  
"Duo, love. Do you mean it?"   
  
"Of course I do, Hee-chan. I love you."   
  
Heero smiled, swooping down to claim his lips. His heart felt as though it would burst from happiness. He couldn't live without his violet-eyed prince, but now he wouldn't have to. Duo would go with him. They'd be together, forever and always.   
  
A discrete cough from the doorway startled him, breaking their kiss. Heero looked up to see a blonde-haired sidhe standing in the door, holding an acorn bucket.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt, your Highness, but I have the water you requested," the sidhe said as he came forward.   
  
"Thank you, Quatre. Set it here, please," Duo said, patting the ground next to him. He grabbed a wooden box sitting nearby and opened it.   
  
"Let me see to that shoulder, Hee-chan."   
  
Heero shifted so Duo could have easy access to his shoulder. He turned his head as his lover and his friend worked on it, not particularly wanting to see what they were doing. For some strange reason, the sight of his own blood had always made him sick to his stomach. And although he didn't have anything in his stomach to lose, Heero still didn't want to see it.   
  
As his wound was being cleaned and dressed by the two Unseleigh sidhe, Heero kept noticing the blonde one - Quatre - giving him strange looks. Not liking the feeling of being watched intently, he narrowed his eyes.   
  
"What?"   
  
The little blonde jumped at the harsh question. "I... I'm sorry for being rude but... I was just curious."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Well," Quatre shifted uncomfortably. "Is it true your people eat babies before going into battle?"   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Quatre! I can't believe you'd actually think those old tales Nurse used to tell us were true!" Duo said, staring incredulously at his friend.   
  
"I don't!" the blonde protested. "I just wanted to hear what he'd say."   
  
"No, we don't eat babies," Heero replied, smirking. "We much prefer young men. Particularly blondes."   
  
Quatre swallowed. Duo rolled his eyes. "If you two are quite through..."  
  
"Quatre! Duo!" Hilde's voice interrupted their playful banter as the dark-haired girl came barreling through the door.   
  
"Hilde!" Quatre exclaimed as he moved to his beloved. "What are you doing here? I thought you were helping with the palace children..."  
  
Hilde clutched her soon-to-be husband, breathing heavily. "The army is approaching the northern fields. The Seleigh army is already in place." Her voice started to tremble. "As soon as our forces are in place... we'll be at war."   
  
Heero could feel Duo stiffen in his arms.   
  
"This is all my fault," the prince whispered hoarsely. "If I hadn't been so reckless, I'd never would have ventured out of Unseleigh territory."   
  
Heero gave the boy a tight hug. "But then I would never have met you, koi."   
  
Duo gave him a weak smile.   
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Hilde asked plaintively.   
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Duo spoke up.   
  
"Yes. There is. We can try to stop it."   
  
"How?" Quatre asked.   
  
"We'll have to fly to the battlefield. We have to try and convince both sides that this war is pointless."   
  
"But how?"   
  
"I don't know. But we have to try."   
  
The four of them stared at one another for a long moment. Duo broke the silence by standing up.   
  
"The longer we sit here, the more sidhe on both sides will die. I'm going to the northern fields. You don't have to go with me, but I have to try."   
  
"But Duo! Your wing! You can't fly," Quatre protested.   
  
"I will carry him," Heero said, wrapping an arm around the prince's waist.   
  
"Heero? Are you sure?"   
  
"I'll never leave you again. I'm going with you," Heero replied, kissing Duo on the forehead.   
  
"You're both crazy," Quatre remarked. "But I'll go with you."   
  
"I'm going too," Hilde said, clasping Quatre's hand tightly.   
  
"Hilde..."  
  
"Don't even think about telling me no, Quatre," the dark-haired girl admonished. "You know I can wipe the floor with you when we spar. I can take care of myself."   
  
Duo smiled. "I have no doubts in you, Hilde. So... we're all going?"   
  
Three heads nodded back at him.   
  
"Good. Let's go then. We don't have much time."   
  
The four sidhe left the building as quickly as possible. Duo clutched tightly to his lover as Heero carried them through the air. He was scared, but this had to be done. Many lives on both sides were hanging on the line. He only hoped they would make it in time.   
  
+  
  
Treize observed the Seleigh army gathered at the far side on the field. Their forces were numerous, but no more so than what Treize had expected. He glanced behind him at his own army. The Unseleigh army was just as impressive as the opposing army. But the Unseleigh king had every confidence in his people. They were fighting for something important - they were fighting for what had been done to their prince.   
  
Treize's heart clutched at the thought of his little brother. He knew he didn't always show it, but he loved his brother dearly. As did their people. Ever since the younger prince had been born, he'd been the darling of the Unseleigh court. Duo loved life and always had a smile for everyone. Treize was proud of his younger brother. He'd make a fine ruler someday... should he not live though this day.   
  
"What do you think?" a voice behind him asked.   
  
Treize turned to see his most trusted advisor, Lady Une, standing behind him, regarding the Seleigh army intently.   
  
"Do you want my honest opinion or blissful optimism?"   
  
"Honest opinion. We'll save the blissful optimism for another day."   
  
Treize sighed. "I don't think it will go well. As near as I can tell, we're evenly matched. Many sidhe will die this day."   
  
Une nodded in agreement. "Why do we do this to ourselves?" she asked, indicating both armies.   
  
"I don't know, Lady. I don't even remember why this conflict started. It seems to be our Fate for our two clans to fight each other."   
  
As he spoke, a horn sounded on the Seleigh side. A wall of fairy soldiers started forward, marching steadily across the field.   
  
"And so it begins," Treize muttered as he raised his arm. A young soldier saw the movement and raised a golden horn to his lips. He blew a short volley of notes. The Unseleigh army started forward. Treize took a deep breath as the two armies marched toward each other.   
  
'May the Great Mother protect us all.'

+  
  
Duo stiffened in Heero's arms as they flew towards the fields. "Oh no!" he cried out as he saw the two armies moving toward each other. "We're too late! They've already started!"   
  
"Hold on, Duo," his lover said as they picked up speed.   
  
"What are you doing?" Duo asked as he saw where they were heading.   
  
"Something drastic," Heero replied as he aimed for the area between the two advancing forces.   
  
Duo heard Quatre and Hilde calling his name behind them, but they didn't stop. They couldn't stop. They couldn't lose any more time.   
  
Heero and Duo zipped up the narrowing corridor being formed between the two armies. They landed in the middle of the field, causing startled shouts to ring out on both sides.   
  
Duo stepped out of Heero's embrace and faced his people. Heero turned to the Seleigh army. He held up his hands in front of him as if to hold back the approaching warriors.   
  
Duo stepped towards his own people, making sure to swing his braid so they could recognize him. He waved his arms and yelled, "Stop!"   
  
From further down the line of Unseleigh warriors, the king noticed the disruption on the battlefield. Stepping forward, he noticed a familiar chestnut braid swinging from the head of one of the figures. He stopped breathing as he realized that his brother was now in the path of the advancing armies. Quickly he signaled for the horn blower to call for a stop while he himself yelled, "Halt!"   
  
Murmuring confusion spread through the ranks as the Unseleigh army ground to a halt.   
  
On the other side of the field, King Merquise watched as the two figures landed in the middle of the battlefield. A moment later, the sound of a horn could be heard across the meadow. As he watched, the Unseleigh forces stopped their progression. Curious, the Seleigh king looked closer at the figures in the middle. His eyes widened as he recognized his cousin holding up his hands as if he could stop the wall of soldiers approaching him.   
  
"Stop! Everyone, stand down!" he called out, waving his people back.   
  
The order swept through the ranks. Slowly, both armies stopped their advance, casting confused looks at themselves and each other.   
  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief as both sides came to a halt. Landing in the middle of the battlefield like that had been a crazy, stupid thing to do. But it had worked. He and Heero had gotten their attention. Now all they had to do was convince both their peoples that war was wrong and establish peace between two clans who had been each other's enemy for nearly a millennium. Peace of cake, really.   
  
'Riiiiight.'   
  
The Unseleigh prince saw his brother, two of his brother's advisors, and several members of the Royal Guard approach them, waving a white flag to signal temporary truce. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a very regal looking sidhe with long blonde hair approach them from the Seleigh side. He too had several people with him and was bearing a similar flag.   
  
"Who's that?" Duo asked as he watched the two groups approach.   
  
"King Merquise," Heero replied, noting silently that Trowa and Wufei were accompanying the king. His eyes flickered to the approaching Unseleigh delegation. "And that?"   
  
"King Khushrenada, my brother," Duo said, his eyes widening as he realized the two monarchs of their clans were about to meet for the first time in over a millennium.   
  
Treize and his entourage arrived first. He eyed the approaching Seleigh sidhe and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. But to his credit, he did not draw it. He frowned at his younger brother who stood in front of him with a defiant look in his eyes.   
  
"Duo, I am grateful to see you up and awake, but this is no place for you," the Unseleigh king said, reaching for his brother's arm.   
  
Duo drew away from Treize's outstretched hand. "This is no place for you either, brother. Or for any of us."   
  
"You know why we fight..."  
  
"No, I don't know why we fight!" Duo cried. "No one knows! Do you know how this war between our people started?"   
  
Treize hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. Duo turned to the Seleigh king who had arrived moments before.   
  
"Do your people remember?" he demanded.   
  
King Merquise blinked in surprise at being addressed in such a manner - and by a member of the Unseleigh clan. He glanced at Heero who was standing patiently by the Unseleigh boy's side, waiting for his answer.   
  
"No, we do not," he replied, trying to take in what was happening.   
  
"Then why are we fighting at all?" Duo continued, addressing both sides. "Our clans may be different, but we are the same people, the same race. Danu Herself created us all. Why must we destroy ourselves like this?"   
  
"It's what we were taught," one of the older men on the Seleigh side said. "The Unseleigh clan is our enemy. They would stop at nothing to destroy us. They are soulless creatures whose ways are too different from our own."   
  
Heero stepped forward before the Unseleigh could act. "I too have heard the stories about our Unseleigh brethren, Quinze. I grew up thinking that if I didn't behave, the Unseleigh demons would come and suck out my soul. I thought they were evil and would kill and torture without mercy. If circumstances had been different, I probably would have been the one leading this army. But that was before I met and fell in love with the enemy." He reached behind him and took one of Duo's hands in his own. A collective gasp went up on both sides.   
  
"The Unseleigh mothers have similar stories about the Seleigh clan to scare their children into obedience," Duo continued. "Then I met Heero and discovered how wrong and arrogant we were in our assumptions. Yes, we have our differences, but we are still the same. We are still one race."   
  
"We came here to stop our people from dying needlessly," Heero said, his eyes searching his king's. "The war between our clans has gone on long enough. It's time to end it."   
  
Quinze snorted. "I don't even know why we're listening to you, Yuy. You've been Exiled from our clan for helping the Unseleigh boy escape. You are dead to us."   
  
"He is not dead to me," a fiercely determined voice rang out as another sidhe came zipping through the Seleigh crowd to stand next to Heero.   
  
"Relena, I thought I told you to stay at the palace," King Merquise said, glaring at his sister.   
  
"I know you did, big brother, but I am not a little girl anymore. I lost that innocence two summers ago when I saw first hand what war could do to our clan. Both sides lost so many that day, and that was only one battle. This... this is a full-scale war. Think of how many will die this time."   
  
"Your Majesties, it's obvious just from looking at both of you that neither one of you wants this war," a new voice said. Duo turned to see Quatre and Hilde walking up to join them. Quatre flashed Duo a smile before he continued. "I know there are plenty of reasons to fight... but there are also plenty of reasons not to fight. Each one of your soldiers is a reason not to fight. Don't throw their lives away."   
  
"We all remember the last time our two clans met on the battlefield," Wufei added, stepping away from his king to stand next to Heero. Trowa followed. "We all lost someone we loved. I would not want to dishonor their memories by repeating our mistakes - mistakes that got them killed in the first place."   
  
Treize shook his head. He wanted to listen, wanted to believe what these young people were saying. But then he remembered how Duo had looked when he had been brought back to the palace yesterday morning, battered and broken.   
  
"If you didn't want this war, why did you capture and abuse my brother? Surely you knew the consequences of your actions."   
  
King Merquise raised his head. "That was an unfortunate mistake. He was caught on our lands." Duo had the decency to blush. "You can understand why we captured him. The abuse - I can only apologize for that. It was inexcusable and the men responsible have already been punished."   
  
Duo turned to address the Seleigh king. "Heero told me what you did, your Majesty - how you let him escape with me. I owe you my life. Thank you."   
  
Quinze gasped in outrage while Jay simply smirked. Treize's eyes widened slightly at the revelation.   
  
King Merquise offered the young prince a small smile. "It was wrong of me to order your death. The people were scared. They thought we were about to be attacked so they wanted to strike the first blow by having you and Heero executed. But I knew you were both innocent. I couldn't let you die."   
  
"Then how can you let your soldiers die now, cousin?" Heero asked. "Haven't we all had enough? Aren't we tired of being scared? Isn't it time for a truce between our clans?"   
  
King Merquise looked at Treize with a somewhat dazed expression on his face. "'And the children shall lead them,'" he quoted from some long forgotten source.   
  
The Unseleigh king regarded the seven young sidhe standing defiantly between the two armies. And to think the young people uniting in front of him were from two different clans. He looked back up to meet King Merquise's eyes. Within those blue depths he saw thoughts and feelings that mirrored his own. They didn't want this war. They didn't want to anyone to die.   
  
"Perhaps we should follow their example, your Majesty," Treize said, bowing his head slightly to the blonde monarch. "Perhaps we should stop fighting and start listening to reason."   
  
King Merquise inclined his own head in return. "Perhaps we should start right now."   
  
Beside him Quinze sputtered indignantly. "You can't be serious, Majesty! They can't be trusted!"   
  
"Perhaps that's why we've been at each other's throats for so long," King Merquise said, signaling for Quinze to be silent. "We barely know each other. It's hard to trust someone you don't know."   
  
"Then perhaps we should start getting to know each other," Treize said, smiling.   
  
King Merquise also smiled. "Perhaps."   
  
+  
  
Not too far away, among the crush of the Seleigh soldiers, a figure peered out from the folds of a hooded cape. Eyes narrowed as he watched the group in the middle of the battlefield converse. Rage filled him as his eyes followed Heero Yuy. He had sneaked into the ranks of the Seleigh forces in hopes of finding the short-haired warrior he hated so much and taking care of him once and for all. But he'd quickly learned the former Captain had been declared an Exile. He'd been about to sneak away when Yuy had shown up. Perhaps he'd get his chance after all. Yuy was an Exile - by Law, he should be executed on sight.   
  
But as the minutes passed and nothing happened, Mueller began to get angrier. Yuy was an Exile and yet the king was listening to him, and once again, the Princess was at his side. Mueller growled.   
  
'Damn you, Yuy! Even in Exile you still hold the king's ear and the princess's attention.' He moved closer, his face turning red with hatred towards his rival. 'No one ever noticed me while Yuy was around. And when I turn him in as a traitor to our people, *I'm* the one who gets banished! It's not fair!'   
  
A killing rage spread through his entire being. Yuy had destroyed his life. It was time to make him pay. Yuy had taken everything from him. He wanted his rival to suffer - by taking away the thing he loved the most.   
  
His attention focused on the long-haired Unseleigh prince who was standing hand in hand with the former captain.   
  
'This time, Yuy, you will truly learn what it means to suffer.'   
  
He called on his magic, took aim, and fired.   
  
+  
  
Duo held his breath as the two kings spoke. They were on the verge of something major - a truce between the clans. It was something he'd dreamed of even before he'd met Heero. No more fighting, no more wars... true peace at last. He could scarcely believe this was happening.   
  
He had no idea why he glanced over at the Seleigh crowd. Maybe it was an errant movement, maybe he felt a surge of power. Whatever it was, he found he could not move as the levin bolt headed towards him. He didn't even have time to scream. All he could do was clench Heero's hand tightly and close his eyes.   
  
The world exploded around him and spun away as he was flung to the ground. His ears rung with the force of the explosion. His breath left his lungs in a loud *whoosh* as something heavy landed on top of him. He lay there stunned for a moment as he tried to process what had happened.   
  
He was alive - his body ached too much and his injured wing was protesting too loudly for him to be dead. He didn't understand why he was alive. He'd seen the levin bolt heading straight towards him. He knew he couldn't have survived the impact. Something had taken the brunt of the force intended for him. Something - or someone.   
  
Duo cautiously opened his eyes as he realized that it was a body lying on top of him, having shielded him from the blast. He lay on his back, looking up at the sky. He didn't want to see who it was. But the fading presence in the back of his mind told him everything. With a choked sob, he sat up, cradling the broken body of his lover in his arms. All around him people were yelling, giving orders. He vaguely heard King Merquise ordering his men to hold someone named Mueller down. Treize was ordering his own panicked soldiers to stand down. He felt the comforting presence of his friends nearby. But all these things barely registered in his mind. His entire being was focused on the sidhe in his arms who was looking up at him with tired eyes.   
  
"Baka," Duo sobbed, groping blindly for Heero's hand and twining their fingers together. "Why did you have to go and do a stupid thing like that?"   
  
Heero gave him a small smile. "Had to. Love you," he choked out before dissolving into a fit of labored coughing.   
  
"I love you, too," Duo said, squeezing Heero's hand. "Just hold on. A healer will be here any moment."   
  
Heero just smiled at him sadly. "Too late... will always love you... Duo," he rasped as the light faded from his eyes.   
  
Duo stopped breathing as Heero's head lolled lifelessly back at an unnatural angle. He felt something inside of him break as his lover's life slipped away. Tears began to stream down his face as he rocked Heero's body back and forth, holding him close.   
  
"No. Heero. I won't let you die," he sobbed as he buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck. Around him, both clans stood in shocked silence at the scene before them. The Seleigh princess sobbed into her hands while the Unseleigh king's face turned ashen as he watched his brother rock his dead lover's body back and forth.   
  
"I won't let you die, Heero. I won't let you go. I won't let you go." He spoke the words like a mantra as silver tears rained down his cheeks and onto Heero's lifeless face.   
  
Treize stepped forward, intending to pull his brother from his lover's body. But as he leaned down to touch Duo's shoulder, his brother began to glow. He pulled back, eyes widening in surprise as a golden aura surrounded both Duo and Heero's body. As he watched, the glow grew brighter... brighter. Slowly the two boys were lifted into the air as the glow became even brighter still. Sparkles of colored light began to dance in the air around them. Gasps of fear and amazement went up around them. Finally, the glow became so bright he had to look away. A loud explosion was heard, blocking out all other sound for a moment. Treize nearly jumped out of his skin. Gradually the light began to fade. Sound returned. A feeling of peace, calmness, and love settled over him. Quickly he looked around for his brother. What he found was an amazing sight.   
  
Heero sat on the ground, eyes blinking worriedly down at the limp figure in his arms. He raised his eyes and met Treize's. The Unseleigh king could see the tears forming in those cobalt orbs which looked up at him imploringly.   
  
"Please," the Seleigh warrior whispered. "Please tell me he's not... he didn't..."  
  
Treize knelt down beside the two young lovers. He swallowed nervously as he reached for his brother's neck to check for a pulse. A wave of relief washed over him as he felt it, beating strong and true.   
  
"He'll be all right. He's just unconscious."   
  
Heero hugged Duo to his chest, sobbing thanks as he rubbed Duo's back and wings gently.   
  
Treize looked up to see the startled eyes of King Merquise staring down at the couple.   
  
"Blessed Danu..."  
  
Princess Relena scrambled over the ground on her hands and knees, tears still streaming down her face. "Heero? How... why...?"  
  
"I... I don't know," the dark-haired sidhe stammered, still holding his lover close. "I... I died... and then, I heard him calling to me. He..."  
  
::Heero?::   
  
Heero's eyes grew wide as he heard Duo's voice in his head.   
  
"Duo?"   
  
::Heero? Can you hear me?::   
  
"Yes. I can hear you, love."   
  
::But you're dead. Am I dead?::   
  
Heero chuckled. "No, you're not dead. But I need you to wake up now."   
  
The boy in his arms stirred. Slowly, violet eyes opened. The prince raised his hand to touch Heero's face. "You're here. You're alive."   
  
"I told you I would never leave you again," Heero said, kissing Duo's forehead.   
  
Treize gazed down at the lovers in awe. "What just happened here?"   
  
"Danu Herself has blessed their union," the Seleigh king answered as he watched the two comfort one another.   
  
Treize looked at him sharply. "You mean..."  
  
"They've soulbonded. They've become one. Heero gave up his life for him..."  
  
"And Duo gave up half of his soul for Heero to live," Treize finished in amazement. "There hasn't been a true case of soulbonding in more than five hundred years. I've read about soulbonded couples being able to do that, but thought it was just a myth. What does this mean?"   
  
The wizened old man standing next to King Merquise stepped forward. "It means Danu Herself has sent us a sign. A member of the Unseleigh royal family has Bonded to a Seleigh noble. The Great Mother wants this conflict between the two clans to end."   
  
Treize and Zechs looked at one another. Treize spoke first. "Establishing peace between our clan won't be easy. We've had a millennium to hate each other."   
  
"You're right. It won't be easy. But the wise men would say 'A journey begins with but a single step.'" He gestured at the Guards holding Mueller. "Here is my first step. His life was forfeit when he broke his banishment. He attacked your prince. I give his life to you."   
  
Treize glared at the man. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the life out of him with his bear hands, but he wasn't the one Mueller had tried to kill. "His life is not mine to take." He looked down at his brother. "Duo, his life is yours."   
  
The Unseleigh prince stood up shakily with Heero's help. He looked at Mueller in silent contemplation.   
  
"Go ahead and kill me," the captive sidhe growled out. "Put me out of my misery."   
  
"No. Death would be too easy," Duo said, holding onto Heero. "You will be stripped of your magic and Exiled."   
  
"You can't do that! If you strip me of my magic, I won't be able to pass through the barriers of Faerie! I can never come back!"   
  
"I believe that's the idea," King Merquise said. "I would have chosen death for you. But it seems Prince Duo wants to be lenient. You should be grateful you still have your life. The sentence will be carried out immediately. Take him away."   
  
The Guards dragged Mueller away kicking and screaming. Duo looked away, holding onto Heero tightly. The Seleigh warrior wrapped his arms around his lover in comfort. He looked at his king.   
  
"What happens now?"   
  
"We go home. We let everyone cool down. Then we start building peace between our clans once more."  
  
Duo clutched at Heero. "I don't want you to go."   
  
"He won't. If my Unseleigh counterpart doesn't mind, I'd like you to stay here... as a Seleigh ambassador."   
  
Duo turned hopeful eyes to his brother. "Treize?"   
  
The Unseleigh king smiled. "I don't mind. We would be honored if you would stay with us, Heero." He looked back at King Merquise. "I'll send someone with you as well, to serve as our liaison."   
  
King Merquise nodded his head. "Give us three weeks to prepare. Then I cordially invite you and your Court for a state visit." He extended his hand. "I hope we will be able to find some common ground between us."   
  
Treize reached out and took the Seleigh king's hand. Both monarchs jumped as they felt a jolt pass through their bodies as they touched. Treize blinked, then smiled into Zech's deep blue eyes. "I hope so, too."   
  
Duo turned in Heero's embrace and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "I have a good feeling about this, Heero. I think this may be a turning point for both our clans."  
  
"It won't be easy, but I think you're right." He drew Duo's head closer. "No matter what happens, we'll be together."   
  
Their mouths met as they lost themselves in each other. As Heero's tongue swept into Duo's mouth to drink in the taste of his lover, he could feel his lover's unconditional love and compassion through their bond. He sent a wave of his own to the boy in his arms. They were together. Nothing could ever tear them apart.  
  
::I love you, Heero.::  
  
::I love you too, Duo.::


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero looked up from the book he was reading as the door to the bedroom slammed open. He watched in amusement as his long-haired lover pushed the door shut behind him, flounced across the room, and collapsed dramatically on their bed. The Unseleigh prince sighed deeply, throwing one arm over his eyes.  
  
"Hard day at work, love?" Heero teased, setting the book aside before joining his mate on the bed.   
  
Duo groaned, rolling over so that he was draped on his stomach across Heero's lap. The short-haired sidhe took his cue and began rubbing soothing circles along his lover's back and wings.   
  
"If I have to attend one more formal function, I'm going to murder someone," Duo muttered, arching his body to Heero's touch.   
  
"Then I guess Treize will be awfully disappointed when his only brother doesn't show up for his and Zechs's bonding ceremony," Heero said, smirking.   
  
Duo groaned again. "Oh shut up, Yuy. And don't tempt me. Do you even realize how many weddings and bonding ceremonies we've attended in the last six moons? Quatre and Hilde, Trowa and Wufei, Jay and Gee - and quite frankly, I don't even want to think about that one - not to mention every high ranking official and noble in both our kingdoms, and now Treize and Zechs."   
  
"Don't forget our own, love," Heero said, bending down to nibble on the back of Duo's neck.   
  
The violet-eyed prince purred under Heero's touch. "Mmm. How could I forget? You told the cleric-priest to hurry up in the middle of the blessing, just so you could drag me out of the temple as soon as the vows were spoken to ravage me."   
  
"I couldn't help myself. You don't realize how beautiful you looked that day."   
  
Duo turned over and gave his bond-mate a smile. "Did you hear me complaining?" The smile turned to a frown as he realized Heero's hands had stopped moving. "And who said you could stop that massage? My front is just as tense as my back."   
  
Heero's eyebrows twitched in amusement as he resumed running his hands over Duo's body. "As you wish, Your Highness."   
  
"Mmmm... _much_ better."   
  
"So what was it this time? Petty squabbling amongst the nobles or unrest amongst the citizens?"   
  
Duo's forehead creased. It had been six moons since the two monarchs had declared peace on the battlefield, but getting the people to recognize the treaty had been a long and arduous process. It seemed like not a day went by without some kind of minor incident happening. Though relations had been getting better, it would take years to establish trust between the Seleigh and Unseleigh courts.   
  
The citizens seemed to be taking the newly won peace better than the nobles. Every other day it seemed that nobles from both clans came to the palace claiming to have been injured or insulted in some way. And Duo, who had been named Prince Regent for the Unseleigh kingdom while the king was away, had to deal with it all.   
  
"For once, neither," Duo answered, rubbing his temples. "The Unseleigh nobles were bitching about seating arrangements for Treize's bonding feast. It took Quatre and I _three_ candlemarks to rearrange it so that everyone was happy. I swear, the next time I see my brother, remind me to kill him for putting me in charge while he runs off with his lover."   
  
Heero chuckled. "Treize didn't 'run off' and you know it. He and Zechs need some time to cement their Bond. They'll return in a few moons and you won't have to deal with the nobles anymore."   
  
"At least not until they go back to the Seleigh court." Duo yawned. "I pity poor Relena, actually. Not only will she be acting as Regent for the Seleigh court when Zechs and Treize are here, but the future of both clans rests on her shoulders."   
  
Heero snorted. "Well of the four of you, she's the only one likely to have children."   
  
"I don't know. You should have seen the look she was giving to my cousin Dorothy at our bonding feast."  
  
Heero's eyes widened slightly. "Still, at least she is physically able to bear children. Unless Danu sees fit to bless us with a miracle, Relena is the one who will have to bear the heir to both thrones."   
  
"Well in case of a miracle, you carry the kid," Duo said wearily. "There's just... no way... I'm going through that."   
  
Duo's words were punctuated by deep yawns. For the first time, Heero actually saw the dark circles under his lover's eyes. His skin was slightly pale and his body looked thinner. He knew acting as Prince Regent was a consuming job, but he hadn't realized just how much it had been affecting Duo lately. Cautiously he opened their bond so as not to alert Duo to what he was doing. The last few moons had given them practice at controlling their bond. While neither could shut the other's presence out completely, they had learned to control it enough so that their thoughts and emotions didn't leak into each other at random.   
  
Heero nearly gasped aloud at what he felt. Duo was suffering from severe exhaustion combined with what he suspected was the beginnings of malnutrition. Duo's audiences with the nobles often caused him to miss meals, but he'd always assured Heero that he ate in the meetings. Obviously it wasn't enough. If Duo kept this up, he'd become seriously ill very soon. Heero felt guilty for not noticing sooner, but now that he had, he could do something about it.   
  
Noticing that his lover had fallen asleep in his lap, Heero quickly stripped Duo of his clothes then gently shifted the prince onto some pillows. He drew a heavy coverlet over the sleeping boy to keep out the slight winter chill at bay. Then with a light kiss on his forehead, he carefully crept off the bed. He'd leave his bondmate alone to get some rest. Meanwhile, he had some people to see and a personal mission to carry out.

+  
  
Duo awoke slowly, stretching languidly under the warm blankets. With a start, he realized that night had long since fallen. He sat up, drawing one of the lighter coverlets over his body, wondering why he was undressed. He wrapped the cloth around his body and stood up. A fire had been lit in the fireplace, and the warmth was drawing him closer. He sank down onto the rabbit skin rug in front of the fire, still somewhat sleep-dazed.   
  
The door opened a moment later and Heero stepped inside, carrying a tray in his hands. His Seleigh lover blinked at the empty bed, then smiled as he caught sight of Duo sitting by the fire. He shut the door with his shoulder and walked over to his mate.   
  
"Did you have a good rest?" he asked, sitting down beside Duo and setting the tray on the floor nearby.   
  
"What time is it?" the long-haired prince asked, sniffing hungrily at the savory smells wafting from the tray.   
  
"Dinner ended three candlemarks ago."   
  
Duo's eyes grew wide. Dinners at the palace were always political court functions. Duo had hated attending them growing up, and while Treize had been in residence, he hadn't attended many of them. Instead, he had preferred taking his meals in his room with Quatre and Hilde. But since Treize had left on his state visit to the Seleigh Court, Duo had taken his brother's place at the head table, acting as host (and often, mediator) to the visiting Seleigh dignitaries and Unseleigh nobles. But tonight he'd missed it. The Great Mother only knew what had happened in his absence.   
  
"I can't believe you let me sleep through dinner!" the prince exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet. "I had audiences afterward with the Seleigh delegates! Now I'm late!"   
  
Heero reached out and grabbed the end of the sheet Duo was wearing. Using it as a leash, he pulled his bondmate back down and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Duo's body and silenced his lover's protest with a kiss.   
  
"Don't worry about a thing, love," Heero said a moment later. "Quatre's taking care of things for you. You are officially on vacation."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Vacation? What do you mean vacation? I don't have time to take a vacation, what with Treize gone and getting reading for his bonding ceremony and the nobles at each other's throats."   
  
Heero placed a hand over Duo's mouth to silence him. "Duo, when was the last time you got a full night's sleep? Or ate a decent meal? You spend most of the Court dinners mediating and hardly eat a thing. You are exhausted and if you keep it up, you'll make yourself sick and then you really _will_ miss your brother's bonding ceremony."   
  
Duo shook his lover's hand off his mouth. "Heero, I'm _fine_. I'll admit, I was a little tired, but I had a nice long nap this afternoon and I feel a lot better."   
  
"No, Duo. You may feel better than you did earlier, but you're still not completely rested. You need to take a few days to relax and rebuild your strength," Heero argued.   
  
"But I said I was _fine_."   
  
Heero sighed. If his lover wasn't going to listen to reason, he'd have to show him. Without warning, he opened their bond fully. Duo's mental fatigue and physical exhaustion washed over him like a wave. Without hesitating, he sent the emotions back to Duo, creating a kind of feedback loop. Duo immediately paled as it hit him, sagging limply in his arms.   
  
"That is what I'm feeling from you, Duo, and it's hurting me too. You _need_ to take a rest, love, or else you'll run yourself into the ground and take me with you," he said, then gradually closed the link.   
  
Duo trembled in his arms. "I knew I was tired but... I had no idea how much."   
  
"That's because of who you are, koi. Always taking care of others before taking care of yourself."   
  
"But how can I take a few days off? Treize isn't here and there's so much that needs to be done."   
  
"I already talked to Quatre. He and Hilde can handle things for a few days. They were getting worried about you, too. They said not to worry about a thing and just concentrate on getting some rest."   
  
Duo sighed and snuggled closer. "There's no getting out of this is there?"   
  
"No," Heero replied, picking up a bite-sized morsel from the tray beside him and popping it into Duo's mouth. "You may as well just sit back and enjoy it, love."   
  
"If this is the kind of treatment I'll be getting for the next few days, I won't have any problems enjoying it," Duo said as Heero continued to feed him.   
  
They ate mostly in silence, simply enjoying being alone with each other. Moments like this were rare. They usually only saw one another at night before falling into bed and into sleep. Heero nuzzled the top of Duo's head with his cheek, sending a wave of love through their bond.   
  
::I love you, Hee-chan. Thank you so much for this.::   
  
::I'll always be here to take care of you, love,:: Heero sent back, reveling in the intimate closeness of their bond. Silently he thanked the Great Mother for sending Duo to him. Before meeting the prince, he couldn't imagine sharing his life so completely with another person. But now that he had Duo, he couldn't imagine life without him. And to have been blessed with a soulbond meant that they would always be together - even when they were apart.   
  
Since the two clans had made peace, several couples had found their soulbond mates. While true soulbonding was still rare, many other sidhe had found love with members of the other clan. Heero felt truly honored to have been blessed with both love and a bond. He and Duo were connected in a way ordinary couples like Trowa and Wufei, and Hilde and Quatre could never be. Treize and Zechs had also been blessed with a soulbond - a true sign that the Great Mother wanted peace between the clans. But even their bond wasn't as strong as his and Duo's. They shared a soul and could communicate on a deeper and more intimate level than anyone else.   
  
In his arms, Duo sighed in contentment as he licked Heero's fingers clean, grinning up at him provocatively. Heero felt his body tighten as he looked down at his scantily clad lover. Duo had come a long way from the body-shy boy he had met all those moons ago. Now as he looked down at his beautiful prince, the sheet sliding off one creamy shoulder, he could feel his heart beat faster.   
  
"You've got something on the corner of your mouth, love," he said as Duo finished the last bite.   
  
"Oh?" Duo raised his hand to wipe it away, but Heero grabbed his wrist. Smirking, the dark-haired sidhe bent down and licked the crumb away with a flick of his tongue. Duo let out a little puff of air before wrapping his arms around Heero's neck and bringing their lips together.   
  
Heero gladly opened his mouth to Duo's questing tongue. Their tongues moved in lazy circles, tasting and teasing one another. Without breaking contact, Heero shoved the now-empty tray away as he lowered them both to lie side by side on the soft rug.   
  
For a long while the two lovers simply lay in each other's embrace, tasting one another while hands played lightly over bare skin. Only when the fire popped some time later did they break apart, staring into each other's eyes.   
  
"Duo," Heero began, running fingers across his lover's bare shoulder, "you're supposed to be resting, not engaging in... strenuous activity."   
  
"I just slept for six candlemarks," Duo replied. "That's more than I usually get a night. It'll be a while before I can go back to sleep. Besides, you want me to relax as well, right? Well... this will most certainly help me relax. Plus, it'll wear me out enough for me to get some sleep tonight."   
  
Heero still didn't look convinced. "I don't want to wear you out even more than you already are."   
  
Duo kissed the tip of his nose and pressed his body closer. "I'll be fine, Hee-chan. I've gotten some rest, I ate some food... but more importantly, I want you, Heero. It's been so long..."  
  
Heero snorted. "Three days," he corrected in amusement.   
  
Duo lightly smacked his arm. "Three days seems like an eternity. I love you, Heero, and I want to be with you." The violet-eyed prince smirked. "Besides, who says you'd wear _me_ out? I fully intend to wear your sweet ass out tonight, love."   
  
Heero frowned. "You got top last time."   
  
"No, I distinctly remember you being top last time," Duo replied as he unlaced the front of Heero's tunic, pushing the material off his mate's body.   
  
"No, _you_ were," Heero argued as he helped Duo divest himself of his clothing. "Three mornings ago... in the hot spring."   
  
"Ah, but I seem to recall an incident two candlemarks after that in the broom closet under the stairs in the family wing," Duo said as he worked a hand under Heero's pants.   
  
The Seleigh warrior gasped and bucked his hips as Duo's hand brushed against his arousal. "That doesn't... ahhh... doesn't count. We were... mmmm... interrupted and didn't get to... get to finish."   
  
"Is it my fault you forgot to lock the door?" Duo asked as he teased Heero's length with feather-light caresses. "I think we scarred Dorothy for life."   
  
Heero sighed in disappointment as Duo removed his hand but eagerly helped the braided prince rid himself of the rest of his clothing. "I still don't think it should count," Heero muttered as he rolled on top of his mate, wings fluttering in anticipation.   
  
The Unseleigh boy grinned and with one deft move, rolled them so that he was on top, straddling his lover's hips. "Well what you think really doesn't matter, Hee-chan," he said, grinning. " _I'm_ the prince, which means you have to do whatever I say."   
  
Heero opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Duo's tongue. They attacked each other's mouths with such ferocity that Heero promptly forgot his protests. He reached around to grab Duo's braid and yank off the band holding the strands together. He shivered as silken waves of chestnut came tumbling over the prince's shoulders to caress his bare skin. He buried his fingers in the silky mass as Duo moved down to nibble at his neck.   
  
The straddling position caused the sheet Duo was wearing to ride up. Both young men gasped as their arousals met through the thin material. Duo began rocking his hips. He ran his tongue along Heero's collarbone, causing the Seleigh sidhe underneath him to moan loudly. Slowly he crawled down Heero's body, winding a trail of nips and kisses along Heero's sensitive spots. He lavished attention on his lover's rosy nipples, enjoying the way Heero was moving beneath him. He wandered lower, pausing briefly to swirl his tongue into Heero's navel, until at last his face was poised above his lover's proud erection.   
  
Heero trembled as he felt Duo's warm breath on his cock. He tightened his grip in Duo's hair, silently urging his lover's head down.   
  
Duo grinned and flicked his tongue over the turgid head, lapping at the pearly drops gathered at the tip. Heero moaned and thrashed his head against the rabbit skin rug. The violet-eyed prince continued to tease him, brushing feather-light touches along the length of his shaft with lips and tongue. Heero again tried to maneuver Duo's head to the center of his need, but the young prince shook his hands away and pinned his wrists to the floor with his hands.   
  
"Duo, please," Heero begged, knowing if his mate kept up his delicious torment much longer he'd go insane.   
  
"You never have been a patient one, Hee-chan," Duo said, smiling. "Fortunately, neither have I."   
  
He bent his head and took Heero whole within his mouth. Heero gave a hoarse cry as Duo suckled him. The prince ran his tongue along the underside of the swollen head before sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm. Heero could feel the white-hot energy of his release hovering just out of reach as Duo worked him. He took a shuddering breath and turned his hands to clasp his lover's, intertwining their fingers. With a resolve he didn't know he had, he pulled Duo away from his aching need and up over his body.   
  
The long-haired prince grinned as he bent down to kiss his bondmate, allowing Heero to taste himself on his tongue.   
  
Heero submitted for a moment before pulling Duo's head away to stare into his beautiful eyes.   
  
"Please, love. No more teasing. I need you," he rasped as he tugged at the sheet encasing his lover's body.   
  
Duo nodded and kissed him quickly before scrambling off Heero's body. Heero rolled over, pulling the sheet off the lithe figure of his mate as Duo half-crawled to the bedside table to grab a small earthen jar off the top. Heero tossed the sheet aside as the last of the material slid away. He grabbed his prince around the waist, pressing their bodies together.   
  
"What happened to the shy violet I met by that stream all those moons ago?" he whispered into Duo's ear as he rubbed his cock along the boy's ass.   
  
It was Duo's turn to gasp as Heero's hand wandered down his front to grasp the prince's arousal. "I thought... you liked me... this way," Duo gasped, writhing in Heero's grasp.   
  
"Oh I do," Heero answered, nibbling on his ear. "I love seeing you all wanton and willing underneath me."   
  
Duo turned in his arms and shoved Heero backward toward the rug. He tumbled them both to the ground, rolling them so that once again, the prince was on top.   
  
"And I love being underneath you, too, Hee-chan. But tonight, it will be you writhing underneath me." He rotated his hips, grinding their erections together. Heero's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation.   
  
Duo took the opportunity to coat his fingers with the sweet smelling oil inside the jar. Using his other hand, he pushed Heero's legs apart and settled his body between them. He teased Heero's puckered ring with one oil-slicked finger before pushing the digit inside to the first knuckle.   
  
Heero gasped and forced his muscles to relax against the intrusion. He felt Duo stroking him, gently stretching him as he worked the finger in and out of his body. He arched his back off the floor as Duo teased the sensitive spot just behind the tight ring.   
  
Duo smiled down at his mate. He loved watching Heero lose himself to his passion. He twisted his finger gently, watching Heero writhe beneath him. When Heero's opening was sufficiently relaxed, he added another finger. He bent his head and took the tip of Heero's cock into his mouth. He stroked his mate both inside and out, watching Heero's ecstatic expression as he pleasured him.   
  
Heero felt his world turn inside out as Duo prepared him. His lover knew what he was doing, keeping him on the edge without pushing him over. Just as he thought he couldn't take much more of the exquisite torture, Duo added a third finger, brushing against that magical spot deep within him.   
  
"Ahhh!" he gasped loudly as he thrust harder against his lover's fingers.   
  
Duo grinned around Heero's shaft. He teased his lover for a few moments more before withdrawing his fingers and crawling back up Heero's sweat-drenched skin. He caught Heero's whimper of protest at the loss of his fingers in his mouth as his hands pushed the Seleigh sidhe's legs up and out. He distracted Heero with his tongue long enough to coat his own achingly hard shaft with some of the oil. He positioned himself at Heero's entrance and, after catching Heero's gaze with his own, he pushed slowly inside.   
  
An explosion of sensation engulfed them both as Duo slid in to the hilt. The Unseleigh prince's wings unfurled above them, lazily stirring the air to cool their heated skin. Heero stared up at his lover whose eyes were closed in concentration as he waited for Heero to adjust. The short-haired noble wrapped his muscular legs around Duo's waist, pushing the boy even deeper inside.   
  
Duo groaned as his cock sank deeper into Heero's body. His whole body trembled as a torrent of sensations ripped through him. Heero's slippery sheath clenched around him, sending tiny shocks along his spine. Slowly, ever so slowly, he withdrew to the tip before pushing back in with one, powerful thrust.   
  
Heero cried out as Duo continued to move within him, each thrust striking that sweet spot deep within. His hands wandered down to clasp the firm globes of Duo's pert bottom, urging the boy to move faster.   
  
Duo moaned his lover's name as he fought to control his thrusts. The urge to bring about his own release with a few short jabs was great. But he clenched his teeth, wanting to make their lovemaking last as long as possible.   
  
Heero squeezed his lover's shaft tightly inside him, his mouth seeking Duo's. As his lover continued to piston in and out of his body, he opened their bond.   
  
Duo nearly screamed as Heero's pleasure began echoing back through their bond. He could feel himself moving in and out of Heero's tight sheath as if Heero was the one fucking him instead of the other way around. He knew Heero would be feeling the phantom touch of muscles clenching around his shaft, just as Duo was feeling Heero clench around him. They fed their pleasure into each other, creating new heights for them to soar amongst.   
  
Hands moved feverishly over skin, lips met in a blaze of passion. Duo whispered Heero's name as he thrust harder. Heero reached down and began stroking his own erection in time with Duo's movements. The boy above him tossed his head back, causing his silken locks to tumble over his shoulders and onto Heero's body. It felt like a thousand tiny fingers were dancing over his skin, stroking an itch deep within him comprised of hot lust and desperate need.   
  
A white-hot light began to build behind Heero's eyelids. His body tensed as Duo moved even faster. His mouth opened in a soundless scream, his entire body shaking as he tumbled over the edge. His cock released stream after stream of hot, milky seed over his hand and stomach. His legs tightened around Duo's waist, holding the prince almost immobile above him.   
  
As soon as Heero hit his peak, Duo felt his lover's release through their bond. The echo-effect of pleasure was almost too intense. He thrust rapidly into Heero's body as his lover's muscles clenched hard around him. The first wave of Heero's release triggered his own. He cried out Heero's name. An overwhelming jolt of sensation radiated outward from where he and Heero were joined, traveling through his body like lightning. He cried out again, thrusting one last time, before shooting his seed deep inside his lover's body.   
  
Duo collapsed on top of his mate, breathing heavily and still buried inside Heero. The dark-haired sidhe wrapped one arm around Duo's shoulders and kissed him on top of his head.   
  
"Great Mother, Duo. That was... intense," he murmured as he tried to catch his breath. When he received no reply, he looked down and saw that his love's eyes were closed. Heero immediately felt a surge of guilt. He shouldn't have allowed that to happen. Duo was too exhausted. He should be resting - not using up all his energy by screwing like rabbits on the floor with his bondmate.   
  
::Baka. I'm not asleep,:: he heard Duo's voice admonish in his mind. ::I'm just... resting my eyes.::   
  
::Hn. Prove it. Get off me,:: Heero sent back.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
::Uh. Well, it seems as though I can't move,:: Duo sent, sounding sheepish.   
  
Heero chuckled and sat up, easing Duo out of him and onto his lap. He scooped the young prince up into his strong arms and made a beeline for the bed. He gently placed his lover's limp form on one side, then crawled in after him, grabbing the discarded sheet from earlier to clean himself off as he went. When the last of the stickiness was wiped away, he wrapped his arms around Duo's body and pulled him close.   
  
"Think you can sleep now?" he asked as he soothingly stroked Duo's wings.   
  
Duo only murmured an affirmative as he snuggled closer.   
  
::I hope you enjoyed yourself, love,:: Heero sent before they dropped off to sleep. ::Just remember - it's my turn to be top next time.::   
  
~owari


End file.
